


Hannibal: Tonight It's Only You and Me

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Verse, Omega Will, grey!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's taken from his cell to meet his mate, who's in heat. At the end of their conjugal visit Will tells Hannibal something that makes the doctor realise that his escape must happen sooner rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hannibal belongs to NBC. The original characters are the property of Thomas Harris. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.
> 
>  **Edit:** Once a one-shot, now a multi-chapter story.

Hannibal didn't hear Barney call for him the first few times. He was in his Mind Palace, sitting at home with Will, the omega curled up with his head in Hannibal's lap. He had a migraine, often a sign that his heat was approaching. Usually headaches were due to stress and Jack Crawford. A migraine meant that soon they would be locked away in their bedroom, enjoying each other.

Will whimpered. ' _Shh,_ ' Hannibal hummed, brushing his fingers through Will's curls. ' _Do you want anything?_ ' he asked, tone soft so as not to aggravate Will's brain.

' _No_ ,' Will whispered. He curled further into Hannibal. ' _S'going now_.'

Hannibal hummed and rubbed gently at Will's temple. Will sighed-

'Dr Lecter.'

Hannibal's eyes snapped open and he breathed out heavily. The faint scent of Will, of their shared study, of the Earl Grey tea Hannibal had been sipping, faded to be replaced by ammonia, sweat, and all the other wretched smells that seeped from the walls of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

Hannibal took a deep breath to reorient himself before he tilted his head. Barney, the chief orderly, was standing just beyond the bars. Hannibal didn't say anything.

'Dr Lecter,' Barney repeated. 'Your mate is here. He's in heat.'

'Will?' Hannibal croaked. He hadn't spoken since Will's last heat, where he'd growled the younger man's name over and over again. He and Will had spoken between bouts of intense sex, had shared memories and what they'd been up to towards the end of Will's heat. Will had more to speak of; he was still working for the FBI, more as an instructor, now, than a field agent. He had been deemed to unstable for field work, given that his Alpha mate was incarcerated.

The last words Hannibal had spoken had been to Barney, thanking the man for bringing him back to his cell and feeding him. He'd laid down then and slipped into his mind palace. He'd stayed there, even when he'd eaten, gone to the bathroom, allowed the orderlies to clean his cell. He'd never really been here, instead escaping into his own head.

He was back now and he stood as Barney indicated for him to approach the bars. The leather hockey mask was passed through and Hannibal fixed it around his head. Even though he'd never bitten anyone, he'd snapped at a fair few people. Chilton was his favourite; the man scared _so_ easily.

Hannibal then had to get to his knees and lay on the floor, legs and feet stretched out to show that he wasn't holding anything. Two large orderlies entered the cell while Barney watched, a can of mace in one hand, a baton in the other. Hannibal allowed them to pat him down, stared ahead as a straitjacket was wrapped around him, his arms secured. The trolley was brought in and Hannibal's feet bound to it, then his hips and chest.

Hannibal was wheeled from his cell and out of maximum security. The rooms mated couples were allowed in was on this floor, on the opposite end of the building. Hannibal was wheeled past store rooms, break rooms, a long, concrete hallway that offered various shades of grey.

They finally reached the rooms, and Hannibal was wheeled into number 5. He couldn't smell Will, which meant that the omega wasn't in the room yet. Hannibal was unshackled and tied to the bed. His hands were released last of all and Hannibal remained still, even when the door shut behind him.

He knew the routine by now. He had to stay where he was, the orderlies watching him on the cameras. Only when Will was let into the room after being searched, the door locked behind him, could Hannibal move.

The door opened and the _scent_ hit Hannibal; smoking wood, too-ripe fruit, heat and fertility and _Will_. He got to his knees quickly and felt hot fingers on his ankles, undoing the straps that had been used to tie Hannibal to the bed. Hannibal snarled as he tried to get the hockey mask free, tried to get rid of the piece of leather that obstructed the scent of _his mate_.

Will whimpered and it cut through Hannibal's cold heart, making it beat rapidly. Hannibal was hard already, his aching cock stretching against the rough material of his prison jumpsuit. He finally got the mask off and whipped around, only to be tackled back to the bed. He snarled again and rolled over, pinning Will to the mattress.

Bright blue eyes, feverish with heat, stared up at him. Will's hair was damp and matted to his forehead, his skin shining with sweat and bright pink. Hannibal ducked down to press his face against Will's neck, breathing in deeply. His scent was much stronger here, but would be even stronger down, where slick was leaking from his needy hole.

Will shuddered when Hannibal licked at his neck, then bit over the scarred mark that proclaimed their bond to the world.

'Hannibal!' Will gasped.

' _Maniškis_ ,' Hannibal growled.

Will didn't speak Lithuanian, but Hannibal had shouted that word often enough. 'Yes,' he agreed and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's shoulders. 'Hannibal, please-'

Hannibal ripped at Will's flannel shirt, buttons popping all over the place. He tore the fabric clear and was glad to see that Will wasn't wearing a t-shirt underneath; he never did when he came here, he always wore loose clothing that was easy to remove. He always brought extra clothes with him.

But Hannibal was an alpha, his mate was in heat... higher thinking took a backseat to the need to _claim_ and _mark_ and _fuck_.

'I'm going to fill you so full of my seed, it'll leak from you for _weeks_ ,' Hannibal growled as he licked over Will's chest, down to his stomach. Will mewled and arched up, his fingers now threaded through Hannibal's hair. 'I'm going to fuck you and breed you. You're going to look _gorgeous_ carrying my pups, aren't you? Isn't that what you want?'

'Yes,' Will gasped. 'Yes, Alpha, I want-'

He choked on his won tongue when Hannibal's large hands smoothed down his thighs. Will was wearing sweatpants and socks, slippers on his feet. Hannibal tore them free and started on his own clothing, the jumpsuit peeling away easily under Hannibal's fingers. He kicked his shoes off, slid his socks down with the jumpsuit and underwear, dumped his white t-shirt atop the pile.

Will was where Hannibal had left him, legs spread, cock hard and red against his stomach. He was never allowed to bring his glasses in, so his blue eyes were unobstructed, giving Hannibal the chance to drink him in.

Hannibal had enough control to say, 'I missed you, _mylimasis_ ,' as he climbed onto the bed, then over Will. There was a strip of condoms on the bedside table, but Hannibal had no use for them; Will was on birth control, the latex would be nothing but a flimsy barrier that stopped him from fully enjoying his omega.

'Missed you... t-too,' Will got out. He arched back, pushing his lower body off the bed. 'Hannibal, please, I-'

Hannibal growled and shut him up with a kiss. His control was rapidly dwindling, and he slid an arm beneath Will's lower back. Will pushed up eagerly as Hannibal used his free hand to steady his cock. He sank in quickly and easily, slick gushing from Will's fluttering hole. Will shouted Hannibal's name and obediently came, clenching around Hannibal's fat cock, greedily sucking him further in. He stripped his stomach in sterile come, and Hannibal watched it with wide eyes, the alpha in him purring at the fact that he'd pleasured his omega.

He managed to still himself, wait, until Will started clawing at his back. Then he pulled out and fucked back in, his rhythm immediately punishing, cock stretching Will further open, filling him, striking his prostate and making the omega shout in pleasure.

Hannibal growled and buried his face in Will's neck. Will's scent was getting stronger, slick and sweat mixing together with come, Hannibal's own scent hidden beneath Will's. They would overlap eventually; when Hannibal worked up a sweat, when he came and rubbed himself all over Will so that the omega smelled like him, like _them_ , like _mates._

Will came again and his nails broke Hannibal's skin. Hannibal growled in pleasure and rewarded Will by tugging on his cock, working the younger man through his orgasm, making him whimper and shake when it was over.

Will's heat spurred him on, made both want more, and Hannibal grabbed at Will's hips to lift him up, to bring Will down onto his cock. Will pushed back as best he could until he was forcing Hannibal back, climbing onto him. A part of Hannibal, the alpha part, didn't like it; didn't want his mate above him, dictating this. The man enjoyed it, wanted to see the look of rapture on Will's face, feel it in his body, flush against Hannibal's own, when he climaxed again.

Hannibal flexed his fingers and dug his nails into Will's ass. The omega's mouth was hanging open, his eyes hooded, and he let out a gasp every time he slammed himself down. Hannibal growled filthy things into Will's hair, his neck, his ear; he was going to _breed_ the omega, pump him full of seed, fill him up until his belly grew big, until he was swollen with Hannibal's pups. He'd kill whoever Will wanted and serve the meat up on a silver tray while Will laid in bed, glowing with good health, pregnant and waddling because of _Hannibal_.

Will said yes to all of it; screamed yes when Hannibal threw him onto the bed face-first, when he forced Will's ass up so that he could fuck into him again. His pace was harsh, _brutal_ , and Will took it all with moans and begs for _more, harder, faster_.

Hannibal felt his knot swelling and soon it caught on Will's rim. The omega mewled and thrust back onto it, wanting more, more, _more_. Hannibal draped himself over Will's back, wrapped a hand around Will's leaking cock. He squeezed Will's prick just as he bit into Will's neck, and his knot finally caught and locked them together. Hannibal growled Will's name but it was muffled against his skin, blood licking at his teeth and making the alpha shiver.

He pumped Will full of seed, thoughts on how _gorgeous_ Will was going to look fat with Hannibal's pups. Will climaxed with him, spilling around Hannibal's tight fist. He pushed back and pulled forward, wanting to feel Hannibal's knot tug at his entrance, locking them together.

When Hannibal finally stopped coming he used his larger bulk to push Will to the bed. The omega was compliant, allowing his mate to rearrange them. Will curled up and hummed when Hannibal wrapped himself around the smaller man. Hannibal licked at Will's wound, quickly cleaning and soothing the bite.

'Hannibal,' Will whispered.

They were coming back to themselves; sated, for now, until Hannibal's knot deflated and Will's heat clawed at them both once more.

Hannibal came again before he could answer, Will's channel milking the climax from him. Will didn't come but he shivered, his cock twitching against Hannibal's hand. Hannibal idly traced it with one finger until Will caught his palm and threaded their digits together.

'Hannibal,' Will repeated.

'Will,' the doctor replied.

Will sighed and eased further back into the alpha. 'I've missed you so much,' he murmured.

'And I you,' Hannibal said. He kissed the back of Will's neck. 'Tell me.'

Will listed what he'd been up to since his last heat; work, as usual; talking about serial killers and dodging questions about his mate, the Chesapeake Ripper. He worked one case, strictly by file, for Jack. Beverly had brought it because it had only been a few days ago, and Will had known his heat was coming. He didn't like being around alphas when his heat was approaching. It reminded him that _his_ alpha wasn't there. Hannibal soothed Will somewhat by kissing the back of his neck again. Will cleared his throat and continued.

He'd had lunch with Beverly, Alana, Beverly _and_ Alana. Beverly was the only one who didn't treat him any differently. Alana jumped between pity and anger; pity over Will, bonded to a psychopath and still in love with him; anger at Will for not recognising what Hannibal was before they mated.

Will and Alana were friends, but Hannibal knew that their relationship was strained. Alana still harboured some romantic feelings for Will, he mused. Beta/Omega pairings were rare but not unheard of and no longer judged too harshly by society. But Will was Hannibal's, and neither man wanted to break their bonding.

Hannibal still remembered the aftermath of when he'd been caught; the articles about Will Graham, the man who could think like a killer, the man who had actually _bonded_ with a killer. Jack had ordered that Will severe their bond as soon as Hannibal was found guilty on twelve counts of murder (he'd killed _many_ more, but they couldn't prove it); Alana had advised Will to break their bond; Beverly had gotten Will drunk and listened to him cry, hadn't judged him once.

Will had surprised _them_ by refusing; he was Hannibal's omega and always would be. It hadn't surprised Hannibal. He and Will had only mated because Will had figured out the truth, had confronted Hannibal and said the words that Hannibal would treasure for the rest of his natural life; “ _I know what you are, Hannibal Lecter. And I want you because of what you are_.” They'd talked, of course, but then? Hannibal cherished the memories of them bonding, of the first time they'd made love in Hannibal's bed; Will screaming Hannibal's name as Hannibal bit him, Hannibal growling Will's as the omega bit him in return.

'Hannibal?'

Hannibal hummed and brushed his nose along Will's neck, breathing deeply. Will was all heat and sweet, sweet fruit; fertile and _mate_. 'My apologies,' Hannibal murmured, 'I was remembering when we mated.'

Will chuckled. 'I wish I had your memory,' he said. 'I have photos.' He kept an album by the bed- in the bed, sometimes, he'd told Hannibal. On the nights when Winston and his other dogs weren't enough, Will drank and curled around Hannibal's pillow and looked at photos of himself and the doctor together.

Hannibal felt a savage spark of anger go through him. Jack Crawford had caught him and torn him away from his mate. He'd forced Hannibal into the BSH, had locked him up. Hannibal saw Will weakly, but it wasn't enough. He only got to touch Will when the omega was in heat. If he touched Will from his cell, through the bars, Barney came and took Will away. Will was always forced away for two weeks, leaving Hannibal frustrated and barely able to control his darker urges. On those days he would happily skin Barney, who was the most polite orderly he'd met.

Hannibal's knot finally deflated enough for Will to turn and wrap his arms around the doctor; he buried his face in Hannibal's chest and shook violently until Hannibal hugged him in return. Hannibal whispered to him in Lithuanian; words that Will couldn't understand, but words that soothed him just the same.

Rubbing Will's back, Hannibal closed his eyes. He wanted to say that this wouldn't last forever; Hannibal had no intention of spending the rest of his life in his cell, buried underground, punished by Chilton when he didn't behave the way the other man wanted.

But even these rooms were wired and watched, cameras mounted in two corners to make sure that Hannibal didn't hurt Will and that Will didn't slip him anything. All Hannibal could do was reassure Will with touches and foreign languages. And when Will's heat spiked again, when Will's shaking stopped being about the anger over their situation and became about Will wanting Hannibal to fuck him and breed him, Hannibal soothed his mate with strong hands and deep thrusts and sloppy, harsh kisses.

He bit at Will's lips until they were plump and red; he slicked his tongue over Will's neck and tugged sharply on his hair, grinning when Will easily presented his throat. He fucked Will and whispered filthy things about his sweet ass, about how he was made to writhe on Hannibal's knot, about the pups both desperately wanted to have, would have had already if Hannibal hadn't been caught.

They fucked and Hannibal knotted Will; he deflated and did it all over again, Will riding him, Will face-first on the mattress, Will with his back to Hannibal and one leg lifted, head tossed back so that Hannibal could kiss him as he pounded into him.

Food was pushed through a flap in one of the doors, and they ate when they could, slept when overcome by exhaustion. They made love and they fucked and they rocked together in the quieter times, hands gentle and eyes open, locked on each other.

'I love you,' Will murmured when he came again, this round long and gentle, their orgasms building and building before washing over them like a gentle river.

' _Always,_ Will,' Hannibal hissed into his neck. He flopped over Will when he was done and Will rubbed against him. They smelled like sex and _mates_. 'I'll always love you.'

Will hummed but didn't say anything until, about half-an-hour later, Hannibal's knot deflated. They were rapidly approaching the end of Will's heat; two more spikes, Hannibal estimated, followed by one more round of love-making before they ate and Will was forced to leave. He'd go back to his life, alone on the outside, stuck in Hannibal's large house with three dogs.

And Hannibal would be wheeled back to his cell, a cold shower with no privacy his only chance at washing the smell of Will from his skin. He never wanted to, but some of the other inmates made crude comments whenever Hannibal came back. It was why Miggs had killed himself two days after Will and Hannibal's first heat-mandated conjugal visit.

Hannibal was about to pull out- he'd clean up a bit, get the tray of food on the floor, force Will to eat something before they napped- but Will stopped him. He latched onto Hannibal's arm and dug his blunt nails into the doctor's skin.

'Will?' Hannibal questioned.

He heard Will lick his lips; heard him breath in heavily. Finally he twisted around and Hannibal's cock slid from him, sticky with come and slick. Will's entire body went tense for a beat before he relaxed into Hannibal.

'Will?'

Will leaned forward to whisper into Hannibal's ear; 'I didn't take my birth control.' Hannibal froze, his fingers clenching around Will's hips. The omega whimpered and pressed closer against him, tilted his head so that his neck was stretched out. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why would you do that, Will?' Hannibal asked, his voice soft, breath blowing across Will's ear.

'Because I'm tired of waiting,' Will replied. 'We were going to be a _family_ and then you got _caught_. It's been six years, Hannibal. I'll be forty this year. I can't wait any longer.'

Hannibal drew back to look at him, maroon eyes meeting blue. Will licked his lips.

'I'll bring him or her to visit,' he promised. 'I'll come every week, so we can talk.'

Their conjugal visits would stop if Will was pregnant. Hannibal would only get to look at Will through bars; he wouldn't be able to touch, he wouldn't be able to go with his omega for his scans. He wouldn't get to see the birth of his child.

Will stretched again before his fingers splayed along the back of Hannibal's neck. Hannibal found himself moving down, burying his face in Will's neck to breathe in deeply. He still smelled sweet and hot, _mate_ and _heat_ filling Hannibal's nostrils.

Everything was recorded, even these visits, but Will whispered it any way; so softly that even Hannibal had to strain to hear him;

' _I know that you won't miss it_.'

Hannibal sighed and brushed his nose along Will's ear, kissed the mark he'd bitten into Will's skin eight years ago when they'd bonded. He had hoped for a little more time, just a little to make sure that the orderlies, the guards, _Chilton_ , thought that he was comfortable here.

But now Will had tipped his hand. There was no guarantee that Will would fall pregnant, though the chances of him not conceiving during a heat were maybe 12%. And Hannibal didn't doubt that his clever mate had boosted his own fertility somehow.

'Will,' Hannibal mumbled yet again, eyes closed and nose buried in the younger man's soft, sweaty curls.

'I'm sorry,' Will replied.

'No,' Hannibal shook his head, 'no.' He opened his eyes to find his mate staring at him. Sweet Will, apologising for his betrayal, yet staring at Hannibal with fire in his eyes. The omega tilted his chin up; he wasn't sorry in the slightest. 'Don't apologise, dear Will,' Hannibal murmured. 'You don't mean it.'

Will said nothing.

'And you have nothing to apologise for,' Hannibal continued. He kissed Will gently. 'You will be a terrific father.'

'Really?' Will asked immediately.

Hannibal hummed, even as he nodded. 'Most definitely,' he said.

'I'll bring them to visit,' Will promised again. But when Hannibal looked at him, he saw it in Will's eyes; the omega had no intention of bringing their pups here. Why would he, when he _knew_ that Hannibal would no longer be here? Hannibal wasn't going to only see his pups, his mate, once a week with bars separating them.

And Will knew it.

'Yes,' Hannibal agreed for the listening devices and the cameras.

Will smirked and closed the distance between then. Hannibal grabbed tightly at his hair and didn't want to let him go.

He did, eventually, when Will's heat had ended and there was a rap on the door. Will wrapped himself in the duvet they'd barely used and watched as Hannibal dressed himself. Hannibal then laid on the bed and Will strapped his ankles back down, then put the hockey mask on him. Soon Hannibal was up and pinned to the trolley once more, his maroon eyes locked on Will for as long as possible before he was taken from the room.

The two orderlies, plus Barney, were betas, so Will's heat and scent didn't affect them as much as it would an alpha. They still sniffled and coughed, Will's too-sweet scent tickling their nostrils and making them squirm. Hannibal dug his nails into his palms as best he could.

_Not now,_ he thought,  _and not Barney. Later, if I get the chance, I'll kill the other two. We'll see_ .

Hannibal had a plan; he'd had it since the first year he'd been in here. But he was a patient man and capable of waiting.

Will had forced his hand, and now Hannibal would escape... two months, he thought. Will's next heat would be in three months, and that was only if he didn't fall pregnant. Two months was long enough for Will to find out. He'd come visit and let Hannibal know. Hannibal would escape soon after.

Perhaps it would be expected; maybe Chilton would be smart and realise that there was no chance in Hell that Hannibal would stay in a cage while his omega was out there, pregnant.

But maybe he'd be an idiot about this like he was about everything else; maybe he'd come to taunt Hannibal, talk about the omega  _he_ was courting (Chilton was a beta, as was his current partner; why he thought that he could  _lie_ to Hannibal Lecter was beyond the doctor).

Hannibal laid down on his cot when he was free and ignored the meal Barney slid through for him. He'd eat in a bit and shower, change into the fresh jumpsuit that Barney would bring before lights out.

That was still hours away, if Barney's wristwatch was anything to go by.

Hannibal closed his eyes and immediately dreamed of Will; the omega was barefoot, heavily swollen with their pups. Two of them, a boy and a girl. They would have another later, and then one more. Four children that would run through the trees Will was currently standing amongst. There was blood beneath Will's nails and he was gnawing on a bone, meat juices sliding down his chin, lips glistening with fat. His curls were a mess, eyes bright, free hand pressed to his stomach.

Hannibal didn't know where they were. Florence, perhaps. Greece, maybe. Paris? It didn't matter. They would settle somewhere warm and secluded, on one of the many properties Hannibal had kept an eye on when he was free.

Will would want for nothing. Their children would have everything they could need, but not be spoiled. Will would curl around Hannibal at night, stomach swollen, stomach flat when their pups were born. He would press Hannibal's face into his neck and breathe evenly when sleep came over him.

Hannibal would hold him tight and never let him go again.

_Soon,_ he thought and slipped further into the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I finally read _The Silence of the Lambs_ yesterday and I'm now reading _Hannibal_. With season 3 finally here (not that I can watch it because AUSTRALIA SUCKS GODDAMN IT AND SO DOES MY INTERNET CONNECTION) my Hannibal obsession is back, along with my Hannigram obsession, so... I wrote this! My first foray into omegaverse and it's... this. And that's that. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Dreamer


	2. Chapter 2

Will closed the book he'd been vaguely reading before setting it on the bedside table along with his glasses. Winston was curled up on the end of the bed, Lulu with him. Normally Will didn't let the dogs on the bed- it had been one of Hannibal's rules, and Will had felt compelled to uphold it even after his mate had been arrested and charged.

Tonight was one of _those nights_ ; one of the nights when Will didn't feel in control. Didn't feel like strong, brilliant Will Graham, the man who could think like serial killers. He felt like a weak omega who just wanted his alpha to be here and hold him.

There had been many times in Will's life when he'd hated his biology; when he'd presented and gone into his first heat, everybody, even the kids at school, had started treating him differently. Suddenly he wasn't just _that weirdo Will Graham_ , but that _omega slut_. His dad stopped talking to him like a man, like a buddy. Suddenly Will was _fragile_ and _emotional_ and needed delicate handling. Sometimes Will's biology made him defenceless, that was true. It didn't make him weak.

But right now? Will felt weak. His chest heaved as he choked down a sob and he fisted his hands in the rich duvet. He didn't know the thread count, but it was high. He still used all the linens he and Hannibal had bought together. Hannibal had picked them out; towels, blankets, even clothes for Will. He'd picked out things with Will's heats in mind; large sweaters, baggy sweatpants, warm socks and thick, heavy blankets. Pillows that covered the bed and swaddled Will when he wanted to nest.

Hannibal wasn't here any more. He couldn't enjoy the things that they'd bought together; that Hannibal had bought for Will.

Will's eyes darted over to their shared walk-in-closet. A lot of Hannibal's things were there. Will had demanded their return after the FBI had swept through everything, looking for fibres and hairs and anything that would implicate Hannibal in the Chesapeake Ripper murders.

“ _We need everything, Will,_ ” Jack had said, trying to look understanding, instead coming across as an alpha with a swollen knot. He'd stared Will down in this very bedroom, thick arms crossed over broad chest. Will could still picture Beverly, Price, Zeller, all standing behind him. Only Beverly had looked sympathetic.

Will had stood his ground, but eventually moved, unable to say no to the warrant he'd forced Jack to get. “ _Fine_ ,” he'd said, “ _but I want it all back_.”

He'd seen it in Jack's eyes; _your mate isn't coming back_. But Will knew Hannibal. He _saw_ Hannibal. His alpha would come back.

Will shook his head and flicked his bedside lamp off. He slid down the bed until he was comfortable. His stomach had been plaguing him lately, and Will had another doctors' appointment scheduled in two days' time. The results of his blood test had come in and Will hoped like he'd never hoped before that his doctor would say that he was pregnant.

He and Hannibal both wanted children; pups to raise, to teach, to leave their legacy to. They'd been mated two years when they'd felt ready, and Will had just gone off of his birth control, his heat approaching, when Hannibal was caught. If the FBI had been two weeks slower, Will would have effectively become a single parent. That was the first heat he and Hannibal had spent together in the BSH and Will had already gone back on his birth control.

The omega closed his eyes and images swam behind his lids; not imaginings like he saw when he closed his eyes at a crime scene. Memories, of happier times, of _before_...

_Will was led into the kitchen, the heart of Hannibal's home. It seemed funny, now that Will knew. Hannibal had tailored his home just a touch to appear normal. No, not normal; human. A monster wearing a person suit, his home reflecting that; warm wood, soft carpet. Cosy fireplace, comfortable chairs. Murders drawn with the alpha's skilled hand, framed on the walls. Antlers hanging over the dining table. Suits of armour mixed with knick-knacks, the man and the monster mixed together, blurred together._

_But Will saw the truth, and Hannibal didn't seem to realise it as he looked at Will from across the kitchen counter._

_'How can I help you, Will?' he asked. There was a large knife beside his right hand, put aside, Will thought, when the doorbell had rung. Hannibal was in the middle of making dinner._

_'I know what you are,' Will said. He didn't want to draw this out any more than it needed to be._

_Hannibal's right hand closed around the knife hilt, the alpha seemingly unaware of doing so. He was staring._

Will, in their shared bedroom, smiled slightly. Hannibal had made a lot of interesting faces that night.

_Silence hung between them. 'Excuse me?' Hannibal asked. Polite, even now._

_'You're the Chesapeake Ripper,' Will stated. He held eye contact with Hannibal, blue meeting maroon. It was something that he'd been doing more often lately, showing his appreciation of Hannibal's attention. And Hannibal_ had  _been attentive, even in the beginning. His behaviour had escalated into outright courtship following the revelation that Will was an omega. A beta at first, someone to play with and destroy. An omega then, someone the doctor could bind to him forever._

_Will watched Hannibal's thoughts play out on his face. He was still difficult to read, an expert at hiding, the stitching of his human suit perfect. But Will was an expert, too, and now he knew what to look for._

_Hunger flashed in Hannibal's eyes; hunger for blood, for violence, for the thrill of standing with someone who_ saw  _him. Then deceit, could Hannibal play this off, convince the omega that he was wrong? Finally acceptance, that hunger again, larger, two-fold; Will knew and he'd approached Hannibal alone, unarmed, glasses tucked into his jacket pocket._

_Slowly, Hannibal put the knife aside. 'Your nature has worked in your favour, Will,' he said._

_'How so?' the profiler asked._

_'It's well known that omegas shouldn't suppress their natures for long,' Hannibal said. 'Even the weakest suppressants will wreak havoc on your system after a while. You went off of yours and now...'_

_'I can see,' Will finished for him. Hannibal inclined his head, only just; he didn't take his eyes off Will. 'I see you, Hannibal Lecter,' Will said. He took a breath, let it out slowly. The air felt thick around them. 'I still want you.'_

_Hannibal cocked his head, looking more predator in that moment then he ever had before._

_'I wanted you to be my mate, even before I figured it out,' Will admitted. 'Not at first. At first I hated you.'_

_The doctor's lips twitched upward, a small show of humour._

_'But you were always there for me,' Will continued. 'Even when you were manipulating me and playing me, trying to make me break. But here's the thing...' he spread his arms, held his hands up, palms flat. 'I'm already broken,' he finished._

_He took a step closer, the counter still between them. Hannibal's fingers twitched but he didn't reach for the knife._

_'I wanted you because you were strong, intelligent, wealthy, charming... all those things every omega wants, even if they won't admit it,' Will explained. 'Then I wanted you because you were calm, steady as a rock. Unaffected by everything that happened around you unless you_ chose  _to be affected._

_'You never look at me with fear or disgust, because you're a serial killer,' Will said. 'You know what I see when I close my eyes. You know what haunts me in my dreams. You know because you_ are  _the monsters. I feel... protected with you, as ridiculous as that is. But I long ago realised that I can't have_ normal  _or_ safe _, and now I don't want it.' He took a breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them Hannibal had moved, just a bit, closing the distance between them a fraction. The knife sat abandoned on the counter._

_'Every omega wants an alpha who'll kill for them, even if they won't voice it,' Will said. 'In that deep, primal part of our heads, we want killers. We want alphas who'll take out the competition just to prove to us that they're the best._

_'I want that, Hannibal.' Will smiled slightly. 'I want intelligence, elegance; a charming killer. You're all of that. I_ want that _. I want you to stare down an alpha who tries to court me away from you. Then I want you to hunt them down, kill them, and serve me their hearts.' He cocked his head. 'Yeah, I worked out the cannibal thing. I'm not disgusted in the slightest, which worried me briefly, but...' He shrugged his shoulders, as if to say “what can you do?”_

_There was nothing Will_ wanted  _to do, apart from convince Hannibal that they should mate. He'd battled his demons too long and he wanted to give in. He was sick of sitting at home, alone and isolated, because he was different and because other people_ couldn't  _understand. Hannibal saw him and loved him. No,_ obsessed  _over him._

_Will's mother had left when he was a toddler. His father had left, first through alcohol, then through treating Will like a fragile teacup. Later by his own hand, liquor bringing on an early heart attack._

_The brief friends Will had made in high school had all left. At college, on the police force, at Quantico and..._ everybody _left. Will was alone because he chose to be, not because he_ wanted  _to be._

_Hannibal would never leave._

_'I want you,' Will repeated._

Will sighed through his nose in his large, cold bed. He rolled over and fluffed the pillow. His speech, he felt, had been simple and to the point; he could probably never explain, exactly, _why_ he wanted Hannibal Lecter. It came down to Will being almost as insane as the doctor, wanting an alpha who _saw_ and didn't run. It was why Hannibal had wanted Will, in the beginning; someone who saw and understood and _stayed_.

After that they'd learned each other better; habits and favourite foods. They'd talked literature and music and movies, the latter something Hannibal only indulged in for Will.

_Hannibal blinked slowly, his eyes seeming to glow red, as though they'd sucked all the light from the room just to reflect it back. He finally made his way around the counter, approaching Will slowly. Not worried that Will was scared, no- he could read Will well. Waiting, maybe, to give Will a chance to escape; to give the omega a chance to back out._

_Will didn't want to back out._

_Hannibal reached Will and kept walking, forcing Will to back up, turn, so that his ass hit the counter. The height difference between them was small; an inch, maybe. Still, Will tilted his head up, locked eyes with the alpha._

_'Will...' Hannibal breathed slowly._

_'Yes?'_

_Hannibal took another breath. Will felt it against his lips. 'Are you sure?' Hannibal asked._

_Will nodded. Then he grinned sharply, practically baring his teeth. 'I've always been yours. Even before we met, I studied the Chesapeake Ripper.'_

_Hannibal's lips quirked. He reached out then, fit one large palm around Will's hip. The other went to Will's neck, and the omega tilted his head in response. He felt Hannibal's entire body jolt, alpha taking over man for a brief moment. He looked at Hannibal from beneath his lashes to find the doctor staring at his throat._

_One finger stroked his skin and made Will shiver._

_'Dear, sweet Will,' Hannibal sighed._

_'Mm?' Will hummed._

_'We... shouldn't,' Hannibal said. 'Not yet,' he added when Will's head snapped up, fire burning in his eyes. Hannibal's crinkled in response, a look Will eventually learned was for him and him alone._

_'We should talk,' Hannibal continued. 'As much as I want to claim you right now, I...'_

_'I won't change my mind,' Will told him. 'I know what you are, Hannibal Lecter. And I want you because of what you are.'_

_Hannibal's throat worked as he swallowed hard. '_ Maniškis _.'_

_Will didn't know the word, or the language. He nodded anyway. Hannibal closed his eyes, inhaled sharply. 'Will...'_

_'Yes,' Will said before he could finish._

_Hannibal made a pained noise and swooped down, crushing their lips together as he drew Will in by the hip. His free arm wrapped around Will's shoulders as their bodies were forced against each other. Will clung to the older man and dug his fingers into Hannibal's hair, already free from the product he used. Hannibal's lips were slightly chapped but warm, his tongue even warmer when it slid past Will's lips._

_Will whimpered and tried to draw the alpha closer. He felt Hannibal's body press even tighter against him, as though the doctor was trying to crawl into him. Hannibal had already done so; he was in Will's head, in his heart... if either man had one of those. Will wasn't sure._

_If he did, Hannibal had it. And he had Hannibal's. He knew._

_'_ Maniškis _,' Hannibal repeated against his lips, then dove in for another kiss, another, each following the last. They gasped desperately against each other when they needed air, but neither moved, their lips brushing again and again._

_Will grinned when he felt Hannibal's hips jolt against his before pulling back. Hannibal was hard, but if he pressed further he'd go into rut and trigger Will's heat. Will wanted to bond, but Hannibal wanted to talk. Will could wait. He was patient._

_For now, he let Hannibal draw back slightly. But their lips were still together, Hannibal's hands tight on his body, Will's in the alpha's ashy hair._

_For now, Will sank into the moment. It tasted like blood and victory._

Will sobbed into his pillow and clutched it tightly to his face. He was curled into a ball, knees almost tucked against his chest. His stomach churned and _hope_ swelled in his chest. It battled with anger, fear, loneliness. He wanted his alpha and his alpha _wasn't fucking here_.

'I hate you,' Will whispered into the empty room. Winston whined softly but didn't move. Lulu slept through Will's cries. 'I hate you,' Will repeated, 'and if you don't break out soon I'll break in myself and _murder_ you.'

Eventually Will fell asleep, his rest fitful. He dreamed of Hannibal's arm around his waist as they watched their pups play. He remembered their bonding, their shared meals, a heart served to him on a silver platter; the heart of a lesser alpha.

Will pressed a hand to his stomach; it only fell away when he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I never know when to stop. Or my muse never _lets_ me stop, rather. So there's more, huzzah! There will only be seven chapters, that I know for sure, and I'll most likely update daily until they're all posted.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them. And I hope you all enjoy the continued story!
> 
> Also, please take note of the tag changes; this story now contains graphic depictions of violence and murder.
> 
> Dreamer


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal had planned to wait until Will told him. Three weeks before his heat was due, Will had walked in, smiled at his mate, sat down on a flimsy chair just before the bars, and talked about everything but the possibility of him being pregnant.

There was a line painted on the floor; visitors had to stay behind that line. Will had leaned over it, his fingers had twitched. Hannibal always had to hold himself back. Sometimes, when Will came in and sat there, shoulders held high, fire in his eyes, but hands fidgeting like he just wanted to _touch_... Hannibal had to hold himself back. He had to stop himself from throwing his entire body at the bars. The brief physical contact wasn't worth missing Will for two weeks, though. And Chilton made sure that Hannibal knew it would be longer if the mated pair tried to touch each other again.

Will was due to visit again in three days, and he might tell Hannibal that he was pregnant. Hannibal had been willing to wait. But when opportunity presented itself, well... Hannibal was a predator. He didn't let weakness go unpunished. When a soft belly was presented, Hannibal bit and he bit _hard_.

Two orderlies worked the maximum security floor at night; they were there to answer questions, stop the inmates from hurting themselves, sedate the inmates if they grew too violent or _did_ manage to hurt themselves, and remove the inmates from their cells if they needed medical attention.

Both men had entered maximum security floor when Sammie, the inmate who had only recently taken Miggs' cell, started bashing his head against the bars and screaming about Jesus. Hannibal may have hummed, led him into the song, but felt that he wasn't to be blamed for Sammie trying to crack his head open.

One of the orderlies- Mark, the other called him- came up to the bars and shouted at Hannibal to shut up. Hannibal thought about reaching through- he _could_ , the man was close enough- but didn't. He needed to get past both orderlies and the old security guard who sat on the other side of the thick door. By then the alarm would have been raised and Hannibal wanted to escape, not get thrown back into his cell.

He clutched at his chest when Mark continued to hiss, but said nothing. When the man turned and walked away, Hannibal collapsed against the bars, cracking his forehead against them. It hurt, but he ignored it in favour of slumping against the bars and the wall, his body twitching and fingers digging into his chest.

He made pained noises for a few minutes; Mark and the other orderly, a red-head, stopped and turned to survey him. Unease was leaking off of them like sweat, filling the air. Hannibal ignored that, too. He needed them to release him. He spasmed again before he went still. The orderlies yelled at him but Hannibal didn't move.

Mark had been working at the BSH for two months, Hannibal knew. Just because he didn't speak didn't mean that he didn't listen. The red-head had been there even less time. Barney had shown him around, had said that Hannibal was a biter, was clever. That was about it.

They didn't know the proper security protocol for when removing Doctor Hannibal Lecter from his cell, because they were never supposed to interact with him; Hannibal always had to be _strapped_ down. During his trial he'd uncuffed himself and strangled a guard, though the man had lived. Hannibal hadn't tried to escape, though. Hannibal had been found two hours later in an office with Will, the two saying their last, physical goodbyes.

Hannibal had to be strapped; ankles, hips, chest, was what Chilton said. A straitjacket was difficult to get out of. Hannibal could be stopped by the time he got to the straps. His mouth had to be covered because he was a _cannibal_ and maybe, just maybe, he'd try to take a bite out of them.

Mark opened the cell and the red-head wheeled the stretcher in. They both picked him up, fear dripping from them. Hannibal was limp as they laid him down and cuffed both his hands to either side of the stretcher.

And that was it. They pushed him from the cell, shut the door behind them, wheeled him down and out. The security guard, always half asleep, didn't even look up. He'd long ago hardened to the damage the inmates could do to themselves. Nobody had hurt an orderly in a _long_ time.

Hannibal was pushed into an elevator, they went up two floors. The infirmary, then. Bright, harsh lighting flashed over Hannibal's eyelids, making everything glow red. Hannibal waited a beat, just a bit, until he felt the stretcher's wheels thump over the bump in the carpet.

They were halfway there.

Hannibal uncuffed his right hand and didn't waste any time; he reached for the mace just dangling from Mark's drawstring trousers. He tugged it free, turned it around, and sprayed the man in the face.

Everything happened quickly after that.

Hannibal rolled off the stretcher and it went with him, both crashing to the floor. Mark was against the wall crying and shouting- 'Paul- _Paul, get him_!'

Paul, the other one, grabbed his baton and his mace while Hannibal uncuffed his left hand. He popped out of hiding only to fling himself to the right. Paul's baton slammed against the stretcher loudly, the sound echoing down the corridor. Hannibal was up and on his feet, and he tackled Paul before the man could raise the baton again. Hannibal didn't have a weapon besides the mace, and the blood pumping through his steadily-beating heart called for blood.

Hannibal grabbed Paul's head, forced it back, and ripped the man's throat out with his teeth. Blood slicked his tongue, the metallic taste sharp and _delicious_. Hannibal wanted to savour it but he was already dropping the dying man and rounding on Mark.

Mark's eyes were swollen red, streaming with tears. He couldn't see and it was easy for Hannibal to grab Paul's baton and swing it sharply. Mark's head exploded against the wall, skull cracking and bits falling out through his ripped skin.

Within a minute Hannibal was on his own, standing over the two orderlies, blood staining his mouth and neck. His blue jumpsuit practically glowed with the thick red liquid, and Hannibal ran a finger over his chest before he moved. He had two cans of mace and a baton. He needed a blade.

  


{oOo}

  


Will smiled, even as the ice cream he was eating gave him a brain freeze. He paused briefly to let the discomfort pass before eating another scoop of peppermint-choc chip. It was something that Hannibal would have never allowed in the house; Will had bought it from the store, because no _normal_ person knew how to make ice cream from scratch.

Will's smile waned and he pressed a hand to his flat stomach. 'Papa will get out soon,' he murmured as he stroked his belly. He'd only just found out that he was pregnant; a quick visit to the doctor for a blood test, a few days wait. The woman- an omega, like Will- had looked torn between joy and fear as she told Will that he was pregnant. Will had been nothing but _ecstatic_ since he'd found out.

It had been two months since his last heat; about a week since he'd found out that he was pregnant. Will didn't think that the sudden need for peppermint ice cream was a craving, it was just something that he indulged in when he needed to think. Before it had been alcohol... couldn't drink now.

Sighing, Will ate another spoonful before putting the tub on the coffee table. The flatscreen TV- something that Hannibal had bought when he and Will had moved in together- was showing some type of music show. Will wasn't really watching it, he just wanted the white noise. Winston was curled up at his feet, Lulu on the dog bed in the corner. They were the only two dogs that Will had kept; Winston because he was well-behaved and Will's favourite. Lulu because she was too old to find a new family.

Will found himself smiling again and grabbed a throw pillow to hug to his chest. He was _pregnant_. And he needed to figure out how to tell Hannibal without Chilton or anyone else overhearing. If they did, the security surrounding Hannibal would be tightened yet again. Will didn't doubt that Hannibal already had an escape plan in mind, but the omega didn't want to make it any more difficult. They'd need time to meet and pack and escape the country.

Will wondered where they'd go as he grabbed the remote, pillow still pressed to his chest. The first place the police- _Jack_ \- would come after Hannibal escaped was here, to take Will into custody, to protect him or use him as bait against his alpha. Will snorted at the thought. Jack and his team, Alana, they'd all been _horrified_ when Will had refused to break his bond with Hannibal. He knew that they saw it as a weak omega needing to keep his strong alpha, despite the horrific things said alpha had done. It wasn't like that at all.

Will knew what Hannibal was; _had_ known three weeks before he'd confronted the man and bonded with him. It had been easy once Will finally got off his suppressants; something his doctor had ordered, Will would have been happy masquerading as a beta for the rest of his days despite the serious side effects his medication had forced upon him. He'd seen the look in Hannibal's eyes, the glint when the thoroughbred alpha had first caught a whiff of Will's omega scent. Will had thought about it then. Had given it _serious_ consideration when everything had slotted into place and he'd figured out that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper.

He fell into the memory of that just like he had the other night; of telling Hannibal that he knew, and that he wanted him _because_ of what he was. Hannibal would never leave, and for someone like Will, who'd always been left behind, always been alone, it was a dream come true. Hannibal was a thoroughbred, he was strong and brilliant and wealthy... he was everything an omega could want.

He was also a serial killer. So he was everything that _Will_ could ever want.

Will was sucked violently from his thoughts when the text rolling across the bottom of the TV finally caught his eye;

 

**HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL HAS ESCAPED FROM THE BALTIMORE STATE HOSPITAL FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE!**

 

Will's mouth dropped open and he quickly turned up the volume;

“ _...sometime last night_ ,” the reporter was saying.

His female co-host nodded and turned to shuffle the papers on the desk. “ _He's considered armed and dangerous, Tom?_ ”

“ _That's right, Chris_ ,” Tom replied. “ _Dr Lecter killed four people and escaped with what we believe to be a baton, two cans of mace, and some form of bladed weapon. One of the guards at the BSH was... slashed, I believe_.” He looked a little sick as he read whatever was on the teleprompter, and Chris took over.

“ _If you're just joining us,_ ” she said, “ _the FBI, in conjunction with the Baltimore Police Department, have issued a state-wide manhunt for Doctor Hannibal Lecter, better known as Hannibal the Cannibal. Lecter was arrested six years ago after the murder of Michael Bates, a trainee at the FBI Academy in Quantico where his mate, profiler William Graham, still works._

“ _While Lecter's lawyer fought for Lecter to be charged with manslaughter, as the victim, an alpha, was trying to court his mate, evidence surfaced that implicated Lecter in the Chesapeake Ripper murders. Lecter was charged with all twelve known Ripper murders but found not guilty by reason of insanity and sentenced to life imprisonment at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane._ ”

Will briefly sighed at the memory of Hannibal serving him Michael Bates' heart, stripped and seared on a silver plate. Bates had been an alpha, one who hadn't cared that Will was mated. He hadn't even cared for Will's very loud and repeated “ _NO_ ”s. Hannibal, of course, hadn't taken too kindly to Bates' attention. He'd decided to kill Bates when the other alpha had _touched_ his mate.

Tom the reporter was talking now, apparently over his disgust. “ _Lecter escaped last night somewhere between ten pm and four am. The car he stole was registered to one of the orderlies he murdered and was found dumped six miles from the Baltimore State Hospital at six this morning._ ”

“ _Sources close to the investigation have stated that Lecter will most likely remain in Maryland until he can find his mate_ ,” Chris added. “ _Will Graham, an omega and instructor for the FBI, was working on the Chesapeake Ripper case when his mate was arrested and charged. Graham was investigated but found innocent of any crimes, and has refused to give any interviews. He still lives in the house he shared with his mate in-_ ”

The doorbell rang, drowning out the TV. Winston lifted his head and Lulu barked, but both remained where they were when Will shushed them. The omega flicked the TV off and stood, tossing the pillow aside in favour of answering the door. He wasn't surprised to see Jack and Beverly on the other side, two vans pulled into the driveway beside Will's car. He _was_ surprised that the media hadn't turned up yet. He gave them an hour, _maybe_ two.

'Hello, Jack,' Will said.

'Morning, Will,' Beverly said, offering him a smile. Will appreciated the effort.

'Have you seen the news?' Jack demanded, always straight to the point.

'Hannibal escaped,' Will nodded, 'and you think he'll come for me.'

'You're still mated to him, Will,' Jack growled, his disgust evident in his tone. Beverly shot him a glare. 'You still visit him for your heats. You talk like a regular couple.'

'We _are_ a couple,' Will stated, his patience quickly wearing thin. Jack seemed to realise that he'd pushed a bit too far and took a step back. Him looming over Will now, when Will _knew_ that his alpha was free and coming... well, it wasn't a good idea.

Beverly, also an alpha but much calmer and better in control of herself, took over. 'We all know that he's going to try and get to you, Will,' she said. 'We don't want to take you away from your home, but we want FBI agents here to keep you safe.'

'Hannibal would never hurt me.' He raised an eyebrow when Jack opened his mouth, smirked when Jack scowled at him and remained silent. 'You want agents here so that if he _does_ come you can arrest him,' Will said.

'You wouldn't turn him in yourself, Will,' Jack muttered.

It was true, so Will didn't bother trying to defend himself. He hadn't been charged as an accessory because he'd managed to convince everyone that he'd had _no_ idea what his alpha was truly capable of (also, Hannibal had been adamant that Will was innocent). It had been six years and Will was still bonded to the man; he still loved him and talked about him all the time. It had put a strain on the already fragile relationships he had with Jack, his team, and Alana.

It had made them all well aware that if Hannibal ever escaped, Will would in _no_ way help the FBI catch his mate.

'Come in,' Will finally sighed and stepped back. 'Who's watching me first?'

'Me,' Beverly grinned and clapped him gently on the shoulder. 'I've got the day shift. Two betas will be here for the overnight and I'll be back tomorrow morning. Alright with you?'

Will smiled, glad that Beverly had asked; it was what made her different to the others. She didn't understand how Will could still love Hannibal, but she never judged him for it. 'That's fine, Beverly. Will it be you or me who attempts breakfast?'

The female alpha laughed outright at him. 'Please, Will, you definitely didn't pick up any cooking talent from your mate.' She wrinkled her nose when she realised what she'd just said and Will snickered.

'No human meat in this house; not any more,' he quipped.

Jack stared at him like he was insane, but Will didn't care. The omega wasn't sure he'd ever actually _been_ sane to begin with.

Will left the door open so that Jack could enter, him and whatever techs he'd brought with him. They'd want to tap the phone and set up cameras and do whatever else they thought was necessary. Will thought that it was ridiculous; Hannibal _would_ come for him, of that Will had no doubt. But he wouldn't just waltz up to the house.

Will smiled as Beverly raided his fridge, pulling out eggs and bacon and tomato. All he had to do was sit and wait.

  


{oOo}

  


'How did Hannibal escape?' Will asked when they were sitting at the dining room table with plates of food. Will rarely ate in any other room; it was Hannibal's house, and despite the fact that the alpha hadn't lived there for six years, Will felt the need to obey some of his rules. Only some. He liked drinking in the bedroom.

Beverly paused, forkful of eggs raised halfway to her mouth. When Will just continued to gaze at her steadily she sighed and put her fork down. 'He did it in the hallway between the elevator and the infirmary,' she said.

Frowning, Will asked, 'He was hurt? Is he okay?'

'He's not hurt,' Beverly huffed. 'We're thinking that he faked something- someone else is going through the tapes, so I don't know exactly. They handcuffed him to a gurney and took him out of his cell.'

Will snickered at that and ignored the annoyed look Beverly shot him. 'Straps are almost impossible to get out of,' he said, 'handcuffs are easy.'

'So the orderlies learned,' Beverly sighed. She pushed her eggs around. 'He had something in his hand- we found it next to the gurney. A paperclip and something else twisted together into a handcuff key. Lecter uncuffed himself before they reached the infirmary and attacked the orderlies escorting him. There were only two because of the hour, and Lecter killed them both. He grabbed their batons and mace and took off. He killed two security guards outside the BSH, stole a car, and disappeared. We found the car a few miles away about two hours after the guards called it in.'

Will nodded slowly as he processed the agent's words. He wondered where Hannibal had gotten a paperclip and where he'd hidden it. 'How'd Chilton take it?' he questioned after a beat.

Beverly snorted. 'He was pissed, according to Zeller. He was the only one around when Jack questioned Chilton. Chilton wanted it known that he wasn't there, and that the orderlies were to blame for Lecter getting out; it's part of his security protocol to _strap_ him down, not cuff him. The man didn't seem to care that he'd lost four employees.'

'He wouldn't,' Will muttered. 'He'll talk to anyone who'll listen about how he _insisted_ on the straps and not the cuffs. He'd better hope that Hannibal doesn't go after him.'

'You think he will?' Beverly asked, looking like she wanted to grab her phone.

Will shrugged. 'It depends on what his plan is. Get to me as quickly as possible and get out of the country? Hang around until the FBI slacks off and he can get to me more easily? If the latter's his plan, then yeah, Chilton's probably in danger, and anyone else who pissed him off. He's got time to kill.'

Beverly swallowed at his words and said, 'You don't seem... upset about that.'

Will shrugged again and picked up a piece of bacon. 'He's my mate, Agent Katz,' he said. 'I want him, no matter what the cost.' He bit angrily into the bacon and chewed loudly, Beverly watching with a vague sense of disgust on her face. She didn't say anything, though, which was why Will changed the subject and let her forget why she was here. Well, she didn't _forget_. But she was able to ignore it. Just for a little while.

  


{oOo}

  


Frederick Chilton was _furious_. Two Goddamn orderlies, _handcuffs_ , when he'd specified that Lecter had to be strapped down by the legs, hips and chest. The straitjacket was difficult to get out of, and by the time he _did_ the orderlies would have been able to restrain him with the leather straps. But no, they'd fallen for some fake chest pains and removed him!

He shook his head as he entered his house, tossing the keys on the table by the door. He was exhausted, having been up since three; that was when Crawford had called to inform him that Lecter had escaped. He'd spent all morning at the Hospital, most of the day fielding angry calls and those of reporters wanting information. He'd agreed to talk to Freddie Lounds the next day. They both had similar goals, after all; they wanted to squeeze the Lecter story for everything it was worth.

Chilton sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. There were two FBI agents outside on the street and they'd accompanied him from the Hospital. They'd forced him to wait in the car while they searched the house and yard before letting him in, and Chilton was glad to finally be alone. He doubted that Lecter would come after him; the older man had taken _great_ pleasure in reminding Chilton that he was little more than an insect in the cannibal's eyes.

No, Lecter would go straight for his omega. Chilton just hoped that the FBI didn't shoot him. He still had some tests he wanted to run on Lecter. The doctor couldn't hold out forever.

Chilton went into the kitchen to pour himself a stiff drink; bourbon this afternoon, a few square ice cubes dropped into the tumbler. He tilted the glass before taking a large swig, topped it off and then headed for the stairs. He kicked his shoes off when he reached his bedroom and put the glass on the dresser as he wandered into the en-suite bathroom. He washed his face and shed his jacket and tie, leaving both over edge of the tub; he'd clean up tomorrow. He didn't doubt that he'd be dragged out of bed at an ungodly hour when they caught Lecter.

He went back into his bedroom, hand absent-mindedly reaching for his bourbon. His fingers closed around air and he turned, frowning when he didn't see his glass. Had he put it on... no. Chilton felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the ring the glass had made on the dark wood. The glass was gone.

Chilton's eyes darted around the room even as he quickly backed out the door. He got to the landing before a large hand slapped over his mouth and nose, cutting off both airways. He tried to scream and flail, but he was kicked in the back of the knees and sent to the floor. Something warm and heavy settled over his back, forcing the side of his face against the carpet. He felt an elbow dig into his back, and then warm breath over his ear.

'Now, Frederick, is that any way to treat a guest?' Hannibal Lecter purred, his accent thick.

Chilton tried to scream again but felt Lecter's free hand press to his neck.

'Do you want me to snap your neck?' Lecter asked. 'I had something else in mind, but I can make it quick.'

Chilton went still and heard Lecter chuckle; felt the man's chest rumble against his back.

'Good boy,' Lecter said before he elbowed Chilton in the face; Chilton's world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** NBC HAS DECIDED NOT TO RENEW _HANNIBAL_ FOR A FOURTH SEASON! While my heart is breaking, hope is not dead! I'm very much hoping that someone else picks up _Hannibal_ so that the show can continue to be brilliant. If any of you would like to, support _Hannibal_ through Twitter or Tumblr or other social media sites. I'd hate for the show to die so soon, there's so much story left to be told.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, this is the chapter where the "violence" tags come into play. Keep that in mind while reading.
> 
> Dreamer

Hannibal wondered what they taught FBI agents these days as he sipped from Chilton's glass. The bourbon wasn't anything special; the same type of swill that Will favoured. But it was better than the simple water, sometimes orange juice, Hannibal had enjoyed at the Baltimore State Hospital.

He hummed as the liquid rolled over his tongue, eyes fluttering briefly before fixing once more on Chilton. He'd tied the man to one of the posts of his large canopy bed- a _canopy_ bed, honestly. Hannibal had inspected the house when he'd first arrived; had gone through and touched everything Chilton owned. He could smell a female beta on Chilton's sheets and had wrinkled his nose; she wore an atrocious perfume, and her natural scent was sickly sweet, like honey mixed with pollen.

Hannibal had been there for a few hours when he heard the van pull up, followed by Chilton's car. It had been simple to hide in the ceiling above the laundry room, prying the small vent open and crawling inside. He'd laid still and listened to the FBI agents search Chilton's house. They'd been thorough, though clearly not thorough enough; as soon as Chilton had wandered upstairs, Hannibal had dropped back into the laundry room and followed him up.

And now here he was, waiting for Chilton to wake. He wondered if Chilton was supposed to check in with the agents outside; perhaps before he went to bed. If that were the case, Hannibal would have to be quick; he didn't want to get caught after having just rediscovered his freedom.

He decided to slap Chilton awake, smiling when the man jerked and let out a little shriek. Hannibal grabbed his jaw and squeezed tightly. 'If you scream, Frederick, I _will_ gut you slowly. I won't kill you, but I'll be sure to leave my signature. Every time you look at yourself you'll be reminded of what I did.' He paused, maroon eyes flashing. 'Is that understood?'

Slowly, Chilton nodded, so Hannibal released him and sat on the chair he'd dragged up from the dining room.

'How...' Chilton had to clear his throat before he could continue, 'how can I help you, Doctor Lecter?'

'Oh, it's _Doctor_ Lecter now, is it?' Hannibal asked, a smile tugging at his thin lips. 'When I was your guest it was _Mister_ Lecter. You're being polite because you're scared.' Hannibal tsked. 'That's very rude, Frederick.'

'No!' the beta squeaked. He tugged uselessly at the rope Hannibal had used to tie him up. 'No, I... I apologise,' he drawled, trying to find his footing. 'I didn't mean any... offence.'

'Is that so?'

Chilton nodded.

Hannibal leaned forward, hands clasped between his spread legs. 'Now, Frederick, I certainly don't believe _that_. You did nothing _but_ offend my while I was at the Baltimore State Hospital. You enjoyed it, didn't you? Seeing someone who was once above you in a cell, now in your tender hands; an alpha forced below a beta.' Hannibal smiled again. 'I can forgive a beta wanting to be an alpha, Frederick. I can forgive certain forms of... crawling, if you understand. What I can't forgive is the way you were so _rude_ to me. You were even ruder to my dear Will, and you know what I do to those who disrespect my mate.'

Chilton's Adam's apple bobbed, the man clearly remembering what had got Hannibal caught; Michael Bates, such a promising young man, nailed to the wall of one of his lecture halls, his heart ripped out while he was still alive, his body battered and bruised by Hannibal's own fists. In hindsight, Hannibal shouldn't have damaged his hands so severely. They FBI had used his injuries against him in his trial.

'What's to be done about your rudeness, _Doctor_ Chilton?' Hannibal questioned.

'I have money,' Chilton blurted. 'Credit cards. You can escape the state, or the country, before they realise you've been here.' Hannibal cocked his barely-there brows. 'Or... or knock me out?' Chilton tried. 'I won't tell anyone what we discussed or where you're going, I swear! I won't tell them I gave you my cards.'

Hannibal laughed. 'You're a terrible liar.'

Chilton wet his lips but didn't say anything.

Hannibal cocked his head as he looked the younger man over. After about a minute he reached into the pocket of the trousers he'd borrowed from Chilton's wardrobe. Chilton squeaked when Hannibal withdrew a small knife, the blade sharp, glinting in the dying sunlight coming through the bedroom window.

'Do you have to check in with the guards outside, Frederick?' Hannibal asked.

Chilton paused briefly before he nodded.

'When?'

'Ten o'clock,' Chilton told him.

'You're going to tell them that everything's fine,' Hannibal instructed him. 'If you don't...' he stood and approached the bound man, smiling ever so slightly when Chilton whimpered and tried to get away.

Hannibal pressed the blade against Chilton's chest and _dragged_. It took a bit of pressure to get the knife to pierce Chilton's shirt, but when it did it sank easily into his flesh. Chilton tried to shout but Hannibal covered his mouth with one broad palm, watching as blood stained Chilton's shirt. He didn't cut too deeply; just deep enough to prove a point.

'If you don't,' he repeated when he was done, removing his hand, 'I will do _more_ than cut you, Frederick. Is that understood?'

All Chilton did was nod.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


While Will liked Beverly, spending the entire day with her was... painful. Will wasn't a social creature, even when he'd lived with Hannibal he'd sometimes needed his own space. Hannibal had understood, of course; he knew Will better than anybody else. The two had often spent time apart, in separate rooms of the large house; Hannibal in his study, going over his case notes or reading things on his tablet; Will in the shed Hannibal had had built out back, working on boat motors or fishing lures.

Beverly had only left Will alone to go to the bathroom, which Will was thankful for because he could take his vitamins without her seeing him. He wanted the pup to be born as healthy as possible.

When Beverly went into the entrance hall to take a phone call on her cell, Will slipped through the kitchen and out the back door. It was growing dark, the sun setting, and Will knew that soon two beta FBI agents would turn up to sit in his living room for the night. Will wondered why it was only two inside, two outside. Why not ten? Fifteen? _Twenty_? Not even thirty FBI agents could stop Hannibal from getting his hands on Will... okay, it would be _difficult_ , Will could concede. But Hannibal knew that Will might be pregnant; Will was the most important thing in Hannibal's world. He'd come, no matter what obstacles lay in his way.

Will hummed and pressed a hand over his stomach. He knew that the pup was nothing more than a clump of cells at the moment, but in just a few weeks it'd be a baby; it'd grow hands and feet, fingers and toes. It'd become a little person that might have Will's curls and Hannibal's maroon eyes; or Hannibal's ashy hair and Will's stormy blue-grey eyes.

A baby, a child, a teenager and an adult. Will wondered, briefly, what he and Hannibal would do when the pup (or pups, he wanted more than one) grew older and figured out what their papa was. Maybe they could... teach their pups that it was okay. Because Papa loved them and would do _anything_ for them. And Dad wasn't sane, either, so...

Will frowned and rubbed his stomach. That part would be challenging, but they'd get through it; Will and Hannibal would get through it _together_.

He let himself drift back into daydreams of their pups older; four of them, all running around, laughing and playing, happy and healthy. Hannibal was there, cooking separate meals (Will's pups would _not_ eat human meat until they were old enough to decide it for themselves). Hannibal would smile when Will told him that; it was a smile that existed solely for Will. It'd be for their pups, too. A happy smile that made his eyes crinkle, that showed his crooked teeth.

Hannibal would never stray far from Will's side; he'd slide up suddenly, wrap an arm around Will's waist. Press his large, steady surgeon's-hands against the swell of Will's stomach. He'd bend down to lavish kisses on Will's belly, on their unborn pup. He'd-

Quick footsteps on the path Will had strayed from made the profiler open his eyes slowly. He smirked when he turned to see Beverly, face flushed and hair messy, her gun out and held muzzle-down in both hands.

'Agent Katz,' he said, 'did you think I'd run off?'

'Goddamn it, Will!' she snapped. 'Your mate _escaped from prison_! You can't just wander off without telling me!'

'It's my home,' Will said slowly, 'my yard. It's in my name, has been ever since my mate was arrested. And really, I _want_ Hannibal to find me,' Will said. Beverly's fingers tightened on the butt of her gun. Will didn't know why she was so tense; he was just saying aloud what everybody knew. 'I'm not going to make this easy for you,' Will continued after a beat, 'but I won't make it _too_ difficult, either.'

'Just get inside the house, Will,' Beverly ordered. She holstered her weapon. 'Or do I have to call two more agents and have them physically watch you 24/7?'

Will stared at her, as though truly thinking about it, and eventually smiled. 'I'll come along easily,' he said and walked back towards the house. Beverly stayed a step behind him, locked the back door when they were both inside. Will headed into the living room. He wondered if the FBI knew about the gap beneath the fence, just behind the hedges; a full-grown man could crawl under there without being seen due to the trees lining the back fence.

Will didn't tell Beverly when she joined him.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Jack Crawford sighed as he got out of his car, Zeller and Price exiting after him. He wasn't happy at being woken at six am by a phone call from Freddie Lounds, the reporter _insisting_ that something had happened to Chilton. Apparently she and Chilton had planned to talk at six, meet at seven, to discuss Lecter's... treatment.

Chilton hadn't called. Hadn't answered the dozen times Freddie had tried to call. So she'd phoned Jack and here he was.

'Think something happened?' Zeller asked, coat buttoned up to protect him from the cold. Beside him Price shivered slightly and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

'Maybe,' Jack grunted. He hoped that nothing had happened. Chilton had two FBI agents watching him. The FBI didn't need any more ammunition for the media to use against them.

He, Zeller and Price crossed the road and headed up the path that led to Chilton's front door. Before they got there it opened, the two FBI agents who had been assigned to protect Chilton exiting. The one on the left, an alpha, immediately threw up on the grass. The other, a beta, looked green but managed to keep his coffee down.

Jack felt his gut clench and stopped. Zeller and Price paused a step behind him. 'Don't tell me-' Jack began, but the beta interrupted.

'Dead,' he choked out. 'In the bedroom. I...' He shook his head roughly and closed his eyes.

Jack closed his own, took a breath, then headed inside. He pulled latex gloves on as he did; he heard his team do the same.

The house was large, the bedroom upstairs, and nothing was out of place. The bedroom door had been flung open- maybe by the FBI agents, maybe by Lecter- and inside... Jack didn't look away, though Price did. Zeller swore and shook his head.

Chilton had been crucified, just like Michael Bates. Six knives in each wrist and some type of metal pipe through his ankles. His chest had been split open and blood had gushed down his front and dripped onto the floor. It was dry now, the carpet soaked beneath the body.

He was naked and his genitals had been removed, penis stuffed into his mouth. His eyelids had been cut away so that he was staring straight ahead, eyes milky and unseeing. A piece of paper had been stuck to Chilton's chest with a pin, drops of blood splattering the edges. Jack approached slowly, as though Chilton would suddenly come to life and leap at him.

Words had been written on the paper in a neat cursive that was very familiar to Jack; he'd gone through all of Lecter's notes himself after the doctor had been arrested;

  
  


_Dear Uncle Jack,_

  
  


_Who will be next? Will is my priority, of course, but one can't help but have a little fun when he's been locked up for six terribly lonely years. I haven't forgotten that it was you who put it all together- after Will, of course. My omega is beautifully talented._

_Are you next, Jack? Or shall I go after someone else?_

  
  


_Hannibal Lecter_

  
  


Jack swore; the note had been written in blood. Chilton's, no doubt. Did Lecter mean that Will had _known_ he was the Chesapeake Ripper before the FBI had arrested him? If so, Will had been an accessory to every murder afterwards. It was understandable that Will, an omega, wouldn't want to turn in his mate. But to be _okay_ with something like this... to know what Lecter was capable of and still stay with him, _love him_...

Jack had to gulp a few times before he could speak; 'Get a team here,' he ordered. 'I'm calling Katz.' He wanted to double the security on Will... but at the same time, he didn't want to waste FBI resources. Just because Lecter _would_ try and snatch Will didn't mean that it'd happen any time soon. Maybe Lecter wanted it that way; tire everybody out while he went around picking off all the people who'd ever been rude to him. Then, turn his sights on Will.

Jack scowled as he left the bedroom, dialling Katz's number. Five agents would be enough along with all the cameras they'd put in place.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Freddie Lounds _knew_ that something had happened. Chilton had been just as desperate as her to sell any and all information about Hannibal Lecter since the doctor's escape. And now he was dead, crucified like Michael Bates had been. Freddie grinned when she typed up the _perfect_ sentence. She had some great photos of the crime scene courtesy of Brian Zeller. Alphas were so easy; all she had to do was bare her neck and cast her eyes down. Alphas would do anything for a pretty omega.

The article ready, Freddie clicked save before she posted it. The public were salivating for any news on Lecter, and Freddie's article was _perfect_ ; just the right amount of truth and speculation. Soon enough the big news networks- Fox, CNN- would be calling her wanting to show her footage and photos. The money she was going to make...

There was a bang on the door. Freddie frowned and turned from her laptop. She was in a motel, under a fake name. She didn't want the FBI barging in and arresting her again. Then she had to call her lawyer, tell her girlfriend that she'd be away for a few days... it was all so tedious.

Everything was silent, apart from the lamp beside her, giving off an odd hum as the light flickered. Freddie got up to check anyway. If it _was_ the FBI, she wanted to put her shoes on first. She looked through the peephole, but the corridor beyond was gloomy, empty. Rolling her eyes, she stepped back-

Something hard and heavy slammed her against the door, and before Freddie could scream a palm was pressed roughly over her lips. She felt her heart-beat skyrocket when a familiar voice whispered into her ear;

'Ms Lounds,' Lecter said, humming between sentences, 'you've been so _very_ rude to my dear Will. And to me. Since escaping I've been reading your articles. I used to enjoy your writing, you know. Such a pity that you turned your sights on my mate.'

Freddie lashed out when she was dragged away from the door, but Lecter was too strong; taller, bulkier, a thoroughbred alpha with a good grip around her waist and neck. He threw her into the wall opposite and her head thudded against the plaster; her arm bent awkwardly and she crashed hard atop her wrist, almost snapping the bone.

As she tried to reorientate herself, Lecter dragged her up by the hair and tossed her into the armchair in the corner. Freddie tried to stand, but froze when Lecter pulled a long, thin blade out of the back of his jeans.

'Let's not make this any harder than we have to,' Lecter purred.

'Take one step and I scream,' Freddie said. Her voice didn't shake.

Lecter smirked. His hair was messy, longer than the last time she'd seen him. It had been years, now. Lecter hadn't given an interview since the third year of his incarceration. He was still very much a predator, filling the room with his very presence. His thin lips twisted up and his maroon eyes were hooded, trained on her face.

'Even if you scream,' he said slowly, 'you die. I can make it _very_ painful, Freddie.'

'You'll make it painful either way,' Freddie gulped.

'True,' Lecter agreed. 'So, what are you going to do?'

They faced each other off, Freddie half out of her chair, Lecter standing in the middle of the room, knife held loosely in his right hand.

Freddie opened her mouth-

Lecter leapt at her.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


_Hannibal is definitely having fun,_ Will thought as he watched the evening news. A 911 call had been made, a woman screaming reported. When the cops had turned up they'd found a red-haired female omega, early thirties, butchered on a motel floor. Her face hadn't been touched, the news reported, so she was easy to identify; Fredricka Lounds. A note was found pinned to her chest, and leaked photos of the crime scene meant that all the news stations had a copy;

  
  


_Dear Uncle Jack,_

  
  


_That's two. Shall I make it three?_

  
  


_Hannibal Lecter_

  
  


It was Hannibal's writing; Will recognised it.

“ _Ms Lounds was murdered at around 5:43pm,_ ” the news reporter, Even or Deven, Will didn't know, said. “ _That was when the 911 call was placed. Tricia, we know for a fact that this was Hannibal the Cannibal_ ,” he said as he turned to his co-host, “ _do you think that he'll make it three?_ ”

_You'll be next if you keep calling him that,_ Will thought with a glare.

“ _We can't be sure, Deven, but we're hoping Lecter is caught before there_ is _a number three,_ ” Tricia said. She turned to the camera. “ _Lecter's first victim since escaping the Baltimore State Hospital has been confirmed as Doctor Frederick Chilton, the general administrator of the BSH. He was found yesterday morning in his home, crucified to the wall. Photos of the crime scene were posted on Tattlecrime.com, a website run by Fredricka Lounds, Lecter's second victim._ ”

“ _A note, written and signed by Lecter, was found pinned to both bodies,_ ” Deven took over. “ _We currently have only a few facts about the murder of Ms Lounds, but sources say that-_ ”

Will changed the channel, not caring what their sources said. He smiled and settled back into the sofa, ignoring the two FBI agents sitting either side of him. One had his eyes trained on the window, the other was flipping through a magazine in Hannibal's favourite armchair.

For a minute Will let himself fall as he stared at the man. He envisioned himself taking the remote and jamming it down the man's throat; he'd wheeze and fight back, but Will would be stronger, channelling his mate. He'd grab the man by the neck and break it, dispose of him quickly so that he could have some fun with the other.

The other agent, Will would play with him; dance around him, laugh, then grin as he used the letter opener sitting on the mantle to slash his throat. Bright, thick blood would burst across Will's face, drip down his shirt. He'd slice into the man again and again until he stopped breathing, watch as blood pooled beneath him, soaked into the carpet.

Will came back to himself with a deep breath. One of the agents was staring at him, magazine abandoned in his lap.

'Mr Graham?' he asked.

'I'm fine,' Will sighed. 'Just thinking.'

The two agents shared a look but didn't ask.

'It's late,' Will continued after a moment of silence. 'I'm going to bed.' He stood, then glanced between the two. 'Unless there's something I have to do for you two before going to sleep in my own bedroom?'

'We're just doing our jobs, Mr Graham,' the one by the window huffed.

Will rolled his eyes and waited.

'You're free to go,' the one with the magazine said, looking awkward.

' _Thank you_ ,' Will muttered and left the room. He trailed his fingers along the banister as he went up the stairs; his other hand went to his stomach, as it usually did these days.

_Papa's coming home,_ he thought with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Thank you all for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate them :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Dreamer

The night that Hannibal killed Freddie Lounds, Will packed a bag. He made sure to include the various passports Hannibal had had made for the both of them, as well as cash in different currencies, cherished items like a few photo albums and the such. They couldn't travel heavily, of course, but Will wanted to keep some things.

He also wrote a note for Beverly, apologising and asking her to find good homes for Winston and Lulu. If he could, Will would take Winston with him. But it'd be hard enough for him and Hannibal to get out of the country.

There wasn't much left to do after that, other than wait. Will hated waiting. It made him feel like the stereotypical omega; sitting at home waiting for his big strong alpha, twiddling his thumbs while Hannibal was out there killing people and making plans to get out of the country. Will sighed and fell back onto the bed- his hand went to his stomach.

'What can I do?' he asked himself. There were no bugs in the bedroom; he'd checked.

_Passports? Clothes? Money? Check, check, check,_ he thought. He'd packed most of his vitamins, some of Hannibal's journals and favourite books, two changes of clothes...

Will was bored. His stomach churned and his heart fluttered in his chest. He wanted to  _do_ something, but at the same time he wanted Hannibal to bust in and sweep him off his feet. Sometimes he hated being an omega. And then he had to remind himself that it was  _okay_ to want Hannibal; to want the alpha here, with him, rubbing his belly and taking care of him. It was okay to need help and want your mate with you.

Hannibal had certainly never treated Will like he was fragile, and he'd never seen his own weaknesses as something to be ashamed of... well, apart from that time he was injured during a hunt and told Will that he was  _just fine_ . A sprained ankle was not  _just_ fine and Will had had to force the alpha to sit as he bandaged it.

_Stupid alpha_ , Will grumbled to himself.  _Where the hell are you?_

Shaking his head at himself, the omega pushed himself to his feet and got undressed, putting his clothes in the hamper. He shuffled into the bathroom yawning. He'd take a shower and get some sleep before waking up tomorrow and thinking of something constructive to do. Maybe he'd make the hole under the fence bigger, so that Hannibal could waltz right in.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Hannibal did nothing the day after he killed Lounds. Well, he called various people, checked various accounts. After that he did nothing; he sat in a park beneath a large tree and closed his eyes. He was tired, having slept maybe two hours on and off over the past three days. Thankfully he'd never needed much sleep, able to function adequately with five hours sleep a night.

Hannibal wanted the FBI on their toes; wanted them to think that he was going to hunt down every single person who'd annoyed him. He'd needed the time to check the security surrounding Will.

At first it had been three or four agents; two FBI agents in a car outside, one in the house during the day (Katz), and two betas at night. Now it was four or five; Katz still inside during the day, two at night, a car parked at the end of the driveway, the agents inside chugging coffee and looking every which way. There was a lone agent at the back of the house, walking down the street and keeping an eye on everything.

Hannibal had to restrain himself when he looked at his home, _Will's_ home. Will was inside, being kept from Hannibal, and Hannibal's monsters wanted blood. They wanted to throw themselves at the agents and rip their throats out.

But Hannibal Lecter was a _very_ patient man. So he waited. He killed. He waited some more.

Three days after murdering Lounds, he called in a small favour. Barney Matthews, the head orderly at the BSH, had been polite to Hannibal. He'd never forgotten what Hannibal was, but hadn't felt the need to insult him or ignore him. He was good at his job.

Unfortunately, Hannibal needed the FBI distracted. So he made a phone call and Barney's house was broken into, the man held hostage after being allowed to call 911. Very much hoping that Jack Crawford would fly right to the scene, thinking that Hannibal was involved, Hannibal himself made his way to his home; to Will.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Will was woken by a crash in the kitchen. He froze momentarily before leaping from bed, grabbing the handgun he kept tucked under his pillow. He flicked the safety off and slid the chamber back to load a round as he crept out of the room and down the hallway. Will could hear muted noises- a thump, a _bang_ \- and they got louder as he quickly made his way down the stairs, across the entrance hall, and into the kitchen.

He froze when he stepped around the archway.

One of the FBI agents was dead at his feet, head twisted all the way back. The other was slumped over the kitchen counter, now sliding off and to the floor with a _thud_. Blood was gushing from a violent wound in his neck, and standing over him was-

' _Hannibal_ ,' Will choked.

The alpha turned around so fast that Will was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Hannibal had a carving knife in his hand- one from the large wooden block on the counter. He had blood splattered up his chest and face, droplets staining his olive skin. He dropped the knife when he saw Will, burgundy eyes narrowing.

'Will,' was all he said.

Will managed to flick the safety on his gun before tossing it aside. Hannibal was already moving, knife falling from his fingers, and they met over the dead body at Will's feet. Will crashed into Hannibal and was lifted even as their mouths met, hot and hard, teeth biting and tongues plundering. Will wrapped his arms tightly around Hannibal's neck as he jumped, and the alpha held him up, hands warm and firm on Will's ass.

'Oh my God,' Will growled against his mate's mouth. 'Oh my God... you're here... _Hannibal_.'

Hannibal swallowed each gushed word, whimpers escaping his usually controlled mouth. He was shaking and Will shuddered in response, his grip tightening. He rubbed himself up and against his alpha as best he could, chest heaving as he breathed in deeply. Hannibal smelled like blood and travel- he hadn't showered in the last day or two, Will would bet.

He also smelt like _Hannibal_ ; like new books and fresh grass. Will wanted to lick him, almost overcome by his omega side. He wanted to drop to the floor and _present_ , beg Hannibal to fuck him and claim him again. He wanted to shove Hannibal over the counter and just rub all over him, make it so that they smelled like each other again, like _mates_. He never wanted to let Hannibal go, _wouldn't_ ever let him go again. If Hannibal got himself caught again Will would stage a massive fucking prison break, he didn't care; he couldn't lose this again.

Their kisses trailed off, lost their intensity. Hannibal nibbled on Will's neck and Will let him, eyes closed in bliss, soft breaths escaping his swollen lips. He wrapped one hand around the nape of Hannibal's neck and threaded his free fingers through the alpha's hair. It was longer than Hannibal liked to keep it, the ashy strands falling over his ears and eyebrows. There was more grey than there had been six years ago; Hannibal's age only obvious in his hair.

'I missed you,' Will murmured.

Hannibal sighed against his neck and nuzzled Will's shoulder. ' _Maniškis._ '

'Mm,' Will hummed, smile on his lips. 'Definitely. Always.'

Hannibal chuckled softly and finally looked up. His eyes met Will's, and the two stared at each other for a beat.

It was then that Will remembered the cameras Jack's team had put in the house. 'Hannibal, there are cameras-'

'I removed them,' Hannibal murmured. His hand squeezed Will's ass, the omega biting back a moan. 'I was in the process of removing the last of them when an agent stumbled across me.'

Will breathed out a sigh of relief. 'Good,' he said. 'I have everything packed.'

It was Hannibal's turn to hum. He kissed Will softly before saying, 'There are a few things I wish to collect before we leave the country.'

'How long?' Will asked.

'A week, no more,' Hannibal said.

'Is that a good idea?' Will questioned, brow furrowing. 'The FBI-'

'There's little we can do about the FBI,' Hannibal cut in. “ _Rude_ ,” Will muttered under his breath, but Hannibal ignored him. 'They will stalk us no matter what we do and no matter where we go.'

'Where _are_ we going?' Will asked. Hannibal finally- and clearly reluctantly- dropped Will to his feet. Will steadied himself but didn't move away from his alpha, bodies still pressed together.

'Europe, first,' Hannibal said. 'If we can disappear we'll stay there.' He raised his eyebrows. 'Unless you have something else in mind?'

'Nope,' Will grinned. 'You're the escape expert here. Hey, did you crawl under the fence?' He'd just noticed the dirt staining Hannibal's sweater- and boy did he _love_ the Lithuanian in a sweater and jeans. Hopefully it would be a permanent wardrobe change. And if they could fit leather in there somewhere...

'Will.' Hannibal's voice brought the omega back to himself and he smirked sharply. 'Where did you go?' Hannibal queried.

'Somewhere _very_ fun,' Will promised. 'Are we leaving now?'

'As soon as you are ready,' Hannibal said. He bent down to press his nose against Will's neck one last time, tongue brushing over Will's claim mark. Will shivered but pushed the desire back. They could fuck later.

'I'm gonna ride your cock _so hard_ when we're safe that I might just break it,' Will commented. With that said he turned and left the kitchen, heading for the stairs. He heard Hannibal growl behind him before following, making the omega grin.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


In their bedroom, Hannibal looked over what Will had packed and only added a few more pairs of underwear. Most of Hannibal's clothing was still in the dresser, in the walk-in-wardrobe. Will hadn't thrown anything away.

'Thank you,' Hannibal murmured when Will re-zippped the suitcase. Will flushed with pleasure and kissed Hannibal back, all warm, soft lips, the two reluctant to pull away. 'There are two FBI agents outside,' Hannibal murmured, eyes on the window. The drapes were shut.

Will frowned. 'Three,' he corrected.

His alpha turned to him, thin lips stretched into a grin. ' _Two_ ,' he repeated. 'The third was watching the back fence. I killed her.'

Will chuckled. 'Jack isn't as stupid as I thought he was, then.'

'He only left five agents,' Hannibal murmured. 'I've killed nine people in the last three weeks.'

'I watched on the news,' Will admitted. 'I was kind of hoping you'd go after one of the reporters.'

'Why?'

'He called you _Hannibal the Cannibal_ ,' Will sneered. It was a terrible nickname, entirely unimaginative. He was pretty sure that Lounds had coined it. 'By the way, thanks for killing Freddie. She _really_ pissed me off.'

'Language, Will,' Hannibal tsked; Will poked his tongue out. 'I'm going to punish you as soon as I find a bed,' Hannibal growled.

Will shivered. 'Yeah?' he asked and licked his lips, holding back a smile when Hannibal's eyes zeroed in on his mouth. 'What else are you gonna do?'

'Fuck you until you can't stand,' Hannibal said. He pressed up close to his mate, bodies flush.

Hannibal was only about an inch taller than Will, but used it to his advantage, looming over the omega. It scared others, Will knew; Hannibal was a lithe man, but he had broad shoulders and a sharp grin. It didn't scare Will. It made slick trickle from his hole, soaking his briefs. Hannibal's nostrils flared and Will grinned brightly. The alpha grabbed Will's hips painfully tight and tugged him even closer.

'When we're safe, I'm going to fuck you like you're in heat; I'll mount you and breed you until you're dripping my come instead of slick. I'll-'

'Breed me?' Will interrupted. He paused, licked his lips, and said, 'Too late.'

Hannibal froze and Will, slowly, took one of Hannibal's hands off of his hip. He moved it to his belly and felt Hannibal's fingers twitch.

'You escaped before I could tell you,' Will murmured. 'You're gonna be a papa.'

Hannibal was still silent, red eyes wide and locked onto Will's. Will just hummed, smiled a little, rubbed his stomach with Hannibal's hand.

Finally, Hannibal seemed to find the ability to speak; 'You... Will?'

'Pregnant,' Will smiled. 'About eight or so weeks.'

'We're having pups,' Hannibal breathed, and the look on his face was _reverent_ , like Will had just given him the absolute _best_ news the doctor had _ever_ heard in his _life._ Will still remembered the dopey grin he'd worn after finding out; the way he _still_ rubbed his belly despite not even being close to showing. Now he got to watch Hannibal go through that, got to see the way Hannibal's eyes flicked to his stomach, the way his fingers smoothed over Will's shirt, his belly. 'We're having pups,' Hannibal repeated. His accent was thicker now, English slurred on his tongue.

'Yeah,' Will said. 'Better find a good home for them.'

Hannibal's fingers dug into his shirt and Will hugged him, prepared to let Hannibal have as much time as possible to accept this, to _enjoy_ this. Because in just a few minutes they'd be running again. They- their little family- wasn't safe yet. Hannibal had to make them safe. And he would, just... not yet.

_Not yet,_ Will thought. He closed his eyes and breathed in Hannibal's scent;  _his_ alpha's scent.


	6. Chapter 6

Beverly Katz was the first agent to discover that Will Graham was missing. She'd woken early and, unable to get back to sleep, decided to get up, shower, and pick up some coffee before she headed over to Will's place.

She pulled up in Will's long driveway, parking her car behind Will's Bentley. It had been Lecter's before the doctor was incarcerated, but he'd left everything to Will Graham when he'd been found insane and sentenced to life.

An FBI sedan was parked across the street, the same place it'd been when Beverly had left the night before. Usually the two agents would get out of the car and stretch, chat to Beverly about their shift before their relief turned up. The car looked cold, frost misting the windows. Frowning, a sinking feeling in her gut, Beverly put the coffees atop her car, withdrew her service weapon, and quickly crossed the road. She looked each way, checked behind the car, before sidling up to it.

' _Fuck_ ,' she hissed when she saw the two bodies inside the car. One's throat had been slit, the other had a wound in the side of his neck. Beverly fumbled for her phone as she stood next to the car; the agents inside the house were probably dead, too, as well as the one behind it.

Crawford answered on the fourth ring, the man sounding tired and pissed off. He'd been called out in the middle of the night when Barney Matthews, the head orderly at the BSH, had been taken hostage in his own home. Beverly hadn't been needed, Price and Zeller dragged out of bed instead.

Beverly had thought that maybe, just maybe, Lecter had decided to go after Matthews. Turns out he'd gone after his mate instead.

' _What?_ ' Crawford grunted.

'The two FBI agents stationed outside Will's house are dead,' Beverly said. Jack swore. 'I haven't been inside yet, but-'

' _Wait for backup_ ,' Jack told her.

Beverly snorted. 'You don't _seriously_ think that Will and Lecter are still here, do you?'

' _I'm not taking any chances,_ ' Crawford said. ' _Wait for backup, Katz. I'll call it in_.'

Beverly sighed but agreed and ended the call. She looked back down at the car and shook her head. _Goddamn it, Graham._

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Price, Zeller, and about a dozen FBI agents turned up before Jack did. Beverly entered the house first, the others following. They found one of the agents dead in the archway between the kitchen and hallway, the other in the kitchen itself, slumped against the counter. One had had his neck snapped, the other's throat was slit.

Beverly grimaced and left Price and Zeller to collect evidence while she went upstairs. A few CSIs followed her to start processing the house. The bedroom door was ajar and Beverly pushed it all the way open with a gloved hand. The bed was unmade, the walk-in-wardrobe open. She could see a few of Will's favoured jackets and flannel shirts missing; jeans and shoes, some underwear from the top drawer of the dresser. They'd packed before leaving, and Will clearly hadn't put up a fight.

Not that Beverly had expected him to. Everybody knew that Will still loved Hannibal, as insane as it was.

There was a piece of paper folded on one of the bedside tables. Beverly knew it was Will's side; more than once she'd barged in when she'd stayed the day to find Will napping, the omega curled around one pillow with Winston and Lulu on the floor.

Beverly hadn't seen the dogs. She wondered if Will had taken them with him.

The alpha took a few photos of the paper before she put aside the camera Price had given her. She picked the paper up and unfolded it, finding a note written for her in Will's writing;

  
  


_Beverly,_

  
  


_I can't say that I'm sorry; we'd both know that I would be lying. I love Hannibal Lecter; you don't understand it, I know, but you accept it. I always appreciated you not looking at me in disgust or lecturing me. We both know how much that damaged my working relationship with Jack, and my friendship with Alana._

_I am sorry that the deaths of your fellow agents will hurt you, and mean more paperwork for you._

  
  


Beverly snorted; Will hadn't apologised for their  _ actual  _ deaths, showing how little he cared about anyone else when his mate was involved. She shook her head and continued reading;

  
  


_I know that you have a job to do; I respect that. I hope that, if it comes down to it, Hannibal won't have to kill you. But know that if you get between my mate and I, I won't hesitate to hurt you myself. I won't want to, but I will._

_Please say goodbye to Alana for me, she was the closest thing I ever had to a friend besides you. Take care of Winston and Lulu, I would have taken them with me if I could. I put them in Hannibal's study with a heater, food and water; they should be okay until morning._

_All that's left to say is goodbye to you, Beverly. I hope you have a safe and happy future. I'll remember the good times._

  
  


_Will Graham_

  
  


_ P.S. I know that you, Jack, and everyone else has always wondered, so I'll tell you the truth here, knowing that you'll never catch us; I knew the truth about Hannibal. We bonded because I figured out what he was and wanted him because of it. I watched him kill three people before he was caught and I didn't care. I don't know, exactly, what it says about me. But I  can tell you that I'm happy. I always will be when Hannibal's with me. _

_Goodbye, Beverly. Be happy._

  
  


Beverly sat on the unmade bed, the letter held loosely in one hand. So Will _had_ known the truth. She'd never been sure... nobody else had, either. Well, except the media, spurred on by Freddie Lounds. Lounds had always been quite vocal about Will Graham knowing the truth; how could the empath not?

Lecter had sworn that Will wasn't involved; had even agreed to admit his guilt if Will was left out of the investigation. Beverly still remembered the heartbroken look on Will's face when the omega had been told that his mate was confessing. He'd jumped Hannibal in the interrogation room. It was the only time Beverly had ever seen Will cry.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Beverly stood, turned. Jack stood in the doorway, looking older than he ever had before.

'Hey,' Beverly said. She waved the letter. 'Will left me a letter.'

'What's it say?' Jack asked tiredly.

'That he's sorry this incident will result in more paperwork for me,' Beverly said. Jack shook his head. 'Also says to find his dogs good homes. I think I'll keep them both. Or maybe Doctor Bloom will take Lulu.'

Jack just nodded and looked around the room.

'He left willingly, Jack,' Beverly said.

'I figured,' the older alpha replied. 'He's always loved Lecter.'

'He knew,' Beverly added. She handed him the letter when Jack looked at her, eyebrows up. 'Says so right here. He figured out what Lecter was and bonded with him because of it.'

Jack sighed again, dark eyes flicking over the letter. He handed it back to Beverly, who folded it back up. She'd have to bag it and enter it as evidence; it'd be used against Will. But the omega would have known that.

'You think we'll catch them?' Beverly asked her boss.

Jack shrugged one large shoulder. 'Part of me doesn't want to,' he admitted.

'Because it means catching Will,' Beverly said in understanding. She'd always have a soft spot for Will and she knew it wouldn't go away, not even with the knowledge that Will had _known_ his mate was a psychopath and hadn't turned him in.

'Yeah,' Jack agreed gruffly. 'But we'll catch them anyway.'

With that he turned and stalked out, footsteps loud as he went down the hallway, then the stairs. A tech passed by her and Beverly snagged a kit, taking out an evidence bag to slip the letter into. She put it aside and turned, determination settling in her gut. She pushed aside the fact that this was _Will's_ house as she photographed the bedroom and went through everything, looking for clues, taking stock of what she knew without a doubt was missing.

A part of her didn't watch to catch Will either. She wanted the omega to be happy, to smile the way he once had. Will had stopped smiling when his mate had been arrested.

But at the same time she wanted to catch Hannibal Lecter. The alpha was a real psychopath, a _serial killer_ , and she didn't doubt that he'd kill again, even with Will by his side. It had become clear that Will wouldn't stop him.

She sighed and shook her head as she stepped into the walk-in-wardrobe. All of Lecter's suits were still there; well, as far as she could tell. She opened a few drawers, photographing underwear, jewellery, some adult toys she would never have pictured Will _or_ Lecter using. In the bottom drawer were a few pamphlets that she ignored for the moment. Beneath _them_ was a small baby onesie, the words _Daddy's Pup_ written across the front in soft red writing.

Beverly blinked slowly at it before she swore. 'Christ,' she muttered. If Will was pregnant... there was no chance Lecter would let himself be caught. And if he did, he'd take down anyone in his vicinity. If he died while the FBI tried to apprehend him, Will would be left alone, mateless, a single parent.

The alpha closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before photographing the onesie. Then she exited the wardrobe, the bedroom, and shouted Jack's name. All those involved in the manhunt had to be notified. An alpha with a pregnant omega mate was even more dangerous than a serial killing one.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Hannibal was driving; Will didn't know where they were going. For now, he decided that it didn't matter. In nine months he wanted to be settled in their permanent home; he wanted the baby to have their own room.

He rubbed a hand over his stomach, and Hannibal mistook the gesture for hunger; 'We can stop somewhere.'

'Not yet,' Will said. He wanted to drive a bit more; wanted to be alone with Hannibal, in the quiet cab of the truck Hannibal had stolen. 'You were late,' he huffed.

Hannibal smiled in amusement. 'I wasn't aware that we were running on a schedule.'

' _Weeks_ , Hannibal,' Will muttered.

'You have my apologies,' Hannibal told him. 'The next time I escape from prison, I'll be sure to reach you within 24 hours.'

Will scowled at him. 'You'd better not get caught again.'

Hannibal reached across the cab to rub Will's thigh. 'I promise, _mylimasis_. I'll never leave you again. Either of you.'

'Better not,' Will muttered, but relaxed back into his seat. He ran his fingers over Hannibal's hand as they fell into silence, tracing the veins, the knuckles, stroking each of Hannibal's long, steady fingers. A sob escaped before he could bite it back.

'Will?'

'I missed you,' Will said, his voice wet.

'And I you,' Hannibal said. 'I asked for your forgiveness when I was caught; you gave it.'

'I did,' Will agreed, 'doesn't mean I wasn't pissed.'

'Language,' Hannibal tutted.

Will laughed; he couldn't contain it. Hannibal was real and here and _free_. They were leaving their old lives behind, they were going to have a baby and be a family. It was all Will had ever wanted; somebody who trusted him, accepted him despite how broken he was. He finally had it again.

'You may forgive me,' Hannibal said, his voice soft. He turned his hand over so that their palms slotted together, fingers tightening around each other. 'But I'll never forgive myself for leaving you, Will.'

'It wasn't your fault.'

'I acted out of jealousy and made mistakes,' Hannibal said. 'After decades of covering my every track, I let a pig get the better of me.'

'If someone had touched you like that...' Will growled at the very thought. Michael Bates had backed Will into his desk, had pressed his body against the omega's. He'd been talking about how soon Will would be _begging_ for his knot when Hannibal had walked into the lecture hall. Will had been about to show the alpha just what _this_ omega was capable of, but Hannibal had beaten him to it. Later that night, Hannibal had hunted Bates down and slaughtered him like the swine he was. He'd crucified the lesser alpha to the wall of Will's lecture hall, had presented Will the young man's heart on a silver tray.

It had tasted delicious. Even better had been Hannibal hand-feeding him the rest after they'd fucked, Hannibal's knot still tying them together.

About a week later Jack had arrested Hannibal. After bonding with Hannibal, Will had stopped consulting on each and every case Jack brought him. He'd answered some questions, Beverly Katz swinging around to let him know why he wasn't needed at work due to the murder. Apparently someone- Alana, and another psychiatrist who worked for the FBI- had mentioned the Chesapeake Ripper, and how this murder was _clearly_ done by an alpha who'd been showing a lesser rival his place.

A few of Will's students had mentioned Bates' infatuation with their lecturer, despite the fact that Will was bonded. Jack interviewed Hannibal, saw the bruises on his skin. He was brought in and his DNA matched to the very few drops of blood on the floor near Bates' body.

And that was all she wrote, as the saying went.

Will shook his head and squeezed Hannibal's hand. He didn't want to think about those few days after Hannibal was arrested and then charged. His whole world had come crashing down around him, and he hadn't been sure he would survive. But Will was a fighter and he had. Despite his other half being imprisoned, despite everybody now looking at him as the Chesapeake Ripper's mate, Will had survived.

And now here he and Hannibal were, driving away from everything they'd ever known.

Will smiled. 'I love you.'

He saw Hannibal cock one eyebrow. 'And I, you,' the European replied.

'Good,' Will said. He leaned back and closed his eyes, his smile widened when he let go of Hannibal's hand to rest it against his belly. Hannibal's long fingers slid up his shirt to settle warmly over his skin.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Hannibal found a hotel for them. It was nice; nothing that Hannibal was used to, of course, but nice all the same. The FBI would have discovered that Will was missing by now, and his face would be all over the news along with his mate's; they couldn't afford to get anything nicer. Still, the room was a suite, two bedrooms with a bathroom, living room and kitchen. Hannibal put their things away and made Will rest while he went out to get food so that he could cook.

Will grumbled but he _was_ tired. And he liked the way Hannibal was fussing over him; the way Hannibal's hands lingered on his stomach. Will smiled when his mate left and watched the news, listening with half an ear as the reporters prattled on about the missing teacher and his serial killer mate. They showed photos of the both of them when they were younger, before they'd met. Will didn't know why until one reporter mentioned establishing a timeline for the both of them; the media was trying to figure out when Hannibal had started killing and when Will may have lost his sanity.

They had photos from when Hannibal had attended a medical school in Paris. He looked... like he was in the mafia, in all honesty. Hot, of course; Will's mate was _gorgeous_. But he'd looked like a criminal back then, even in the pressed white shirt the photograph showed him wearing. Will wondered where Fox News had gotten the picture.

'Were you a gangsta when you were younger?' Will asked when Hannibal returned, paper shopping bags in his arms.

Hannibal paused before continuing into the adjoining kitchen. 'Excuse me?'

'The media has pictures of you when you were younger,' Will told him.

'Is that so?' the older man mused.

'Where'd they get younger photos of you?' Will asked.

'Medical school,' Hannibal told him. 'Johns Hopkins. A small police precinct in Paris would have had photos of me in their old files.'

'From when you murdered that butcher?' Will questioned, head tilted so that he could look at the alpha. It had come in bits and pieces, Hannibal's childhood; he still hadn't told Will _everything_. But Will didn't need to know. He hadn't told Hannibal everything about his past, either.

'Mm,' Hannibal hummed. He was more focused on the meat he had, ripping the packaging free and frowning at it.

Will snickered. 'Not up to your usual standards, Doctor Lecter?'

Hannibal gave him a _look_ that just made Will laugh more. 'You know that I don't always eat human meat, dear Will,' he said. 'In fact, I haven't eaten any in six years.'

'Didn't take anything from Chilton and Lounds?' Will asked. He couldn't remember if the media had said organs were missing... he'd been more focused on the knowledge that Hannibal was coming for him.

'No,' Hannibal _scoffed_ , nose crinkled in disgust. It was rather adorable, Will mused. 'I wouldn't put Freddie Lounds in my body, Will. She was tainted.'

'And Chilton?'

'An idiot,' Hannibal dismissed. 'Chilton and Lounds had no class; they didn't deserve to be on any table. Not even one in a hotel room.' He paused to look at Will, a soft smile twitching his lips. 'I don't want to hunt now that I have you; not in America, at least. I'll wait until we're in Florence or Paris.'

'Okay,' Will agreed easily. He honestly didn't care about eating humans. He hadn't when he'd first figured it out and he didn't now. Although... 'I'm not eating human meat while I'm pregnant, Hannibal.'

His mate looked at him.

'I made the decision to keep eating it, once I figured it out,' Will explained. 'But our pups... they're _innocent_. I won't let you feed them humans, not until they're old enough to make that decision themselves.'

Hannibal was silent as he processed Will's words, and Will wondered if his mate would fight him on this. At first Hannibal had eaten his victims as revenge; they'd eaten his precious sister and had forced Hannibal to do the same. So he'd eaten them. He gained a taste for it afterwards, he enjoyed feeding the pigs that surrounded him one of their own without them being even the slightest bit aware. He liked cooking human meat for Will, watching him eat it, because _he'd_ hunted it down for his mate; the alpha had brought down a pig and provided its meat for his hungry omega.

Will was okay with that. He _wasn't_ okay with Hannibal trying to provide their pups the same type of meat. He could go out and buy cow or pork instead.

Finally Hannibal sighed and said, 'Very well. I understand what you are saying and I'll respect your decision.'

'Oh...' Will blinked.

Hannibal smirked. 'You are carrying them, Will, and you're my mate. If you don't wish for them to eat my favourite meat, then they won't.'

'Oh,' Will said again. Then he smiled and said, 'Thank you.'

Hannibal dropped the package of steaks he was holding and approached Will, eyes soft and gait easy. He leaned down to kiss the omega, who hummed against his lips. 'You don't need to thank me,' he murmured, 'but you are welcome.'

'Mm,' Will hummed. He kissed Hannibal again before pressing a hand to his chest and pushing. 'Go cook; provide for me. I'm hungry.'

Hannibal laughed softly and said, 'As you wish, _mylimasis_.'

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Will and Hannibal ate the steak, vegetables and potatoes at the small table in the living room, the TV on in the background. They sat at right angles to each other so that they could tangle their legs beneath the table. It wasn't the way they'd usually ate back when they'd lived together, but neither could bear to be too far apart, not just yet.

Even though the vegetables weren't the usual fresh ones that Hannibal had once grown himself, and even though the meat came from a cow, Will still thought that it was delicious. Hannibal looked completely pleased with himself, and smug, as he watched Will eat each and every bite, the omega even scraping the last of the gravy and potato from his plate before allowing Hannibal to take it away.

Hannibal did the dishes and didn't let Will help. Will huffed and whined from the sofa, grinning when Hannibal shook his head at him. When Hannibal was done he flicked the lights off; the TV, too. Will raised his eyebrows and smiled when Hannibal helped him to his feet and led him into the bedroom.

He made Will stand still as the alpha undressed him. Will hummed and trailed his fingers through Hannibal's hair when the older man bent down to undo his shoe laces and help him step out of them and his socks. His jeans and boxers went next, Will shivering when soft, warm hands trailed up his thighs to his hips.

Hannibal paused and Will glanced down. His mate was staring at his stomach, eyes soft and a dark, warm maroon. Will ruffled his hair again, just a bit. Hannibal leaned forward to press a delicate kiss to Will's navel. He murmured something in Lithuanian.

'You're gonna turn our kids into polyglots, aren't you?' Will asked.

'And you as well, if you will let me,' Hannibal murmured.

Will smiled. 'I know French, remember. And a little Spanish.'

'And you should know Japanese, Italian, Russian-'

'German, Latvian, Lithuanian,' Will interrupted, listing all the other languages Hannibal spoke.

The alpha scowled up at him; Will just grinned.

'I want my children to know my birth language,' Hannibal said after a beat.

'And they will,' the omega agreed. 'You can teach them as many languages as they want to know. And as many languages as I can learn.'

'It will not be too difficult,' Hannibal promised. Before they'd bonded, Will had only known broken Cajun. Hannibal had refined it and started teaching Will Italian while Will taught him Spanish. They hadn't gotten very far, Will almost entirely unable to focus on the words instead of the gorgeous man speaking them.

Hannibal murmured something but Will didn't hear, too focused on Hannibal's hands, now smoothing up his sides, thumbs brushing his nipples. His cock started filling out when Hannibal went back to kissing his belly, tongue licking and teeth nipping every other kiss.

He tugged on Hannibal's hair when the older man's chin brushed his dick and Hannibal stood willingly, letting Will capture his mouth for a soft but thorough kiss.

They didn't rush, not even when Hannibal shed the jeans and sweater he was wearing, the shirt underneath a simple tee. Hannibal backed Will onto the bed and the omega scooted up, wrapped his arms around the alpha when Hannibal crawled over him and pressed their bodies together.

It was all warm, smooth skin that turned hot when Hannibal pushed down and rubbed against him. Will noted that Hannibal didn't press on his stomach- that one of his hands stopped rubbing Will's hip every so often to ghost over his belly. Will had to grin, even when it broke their kiss. He was pregnant and Hannibal knew it. They were gonna have pups, be a _family_.

Will hadn't felt this happy since they'd bonded- no... he was even happier now than he had been back then.

His pleasure spiked when Hannibal's fingers slid down his belly, past his cock, down to his hole. Will had been wet since Hannibal had finished washing the dishes and fresh slick dripped from him when Hannibal's fingers rubbed around the rim, index then slipping in. He moaned and arched into the contact, begged for more through gasps and kisses.

Hannibal swallowed each noise, thrust his tongue into Will's mouth while his fingers stretched him open. Will always needed a little prep when he wasn't in heat, just two fingers to stretch him open that little bit more.

His muscles gave easily and soon Hannibal was pulling back, moving just far enough to slide his cock all the way in, one thrust before he was buried balls deep. Will had forgotten how wonderful sex was when he wasn't in heat. Sometimes he'd given in, used the toys Hannibal had bought him for his birthday one year. They'd never come close to being as wonderful as the real thing. Hannibal's cock felt large and hot, spearing Will open, easily hitting his prostate when Hannibal adjusted his angle just a bit.

'Yes,' Will gasped when Hannibal thrust back in. 'Hannibal.'

Hannibal murmured something against his ear and did it again. It took a few pushes, a few angle shifts, before Hannibal fucked in and hit his cervix. Will shouted and came untouched, slicking his own belly. Hannibal growled in response and his right hand went down, smeared come all over Will's skin.

'Hannibal,' Will repeated and wrapped his legs around his alpha. He sucked Hannibal's tongue into his mouth and arched, pushed back against Hannibal's cock, felt Hannibal's thighs snug against his ass. The room soon filled with their desperate gasps and half-formed words. Hannibal drew back to watch Will, stare him down, and Will returned the gaze when he could. Otherwise he moaned and tossed his head back, bit his lip when Hannibal hit his prostate.

Hannibal's thrusts turned from long and slow to short and sharp; he ground himself against Will's prostate, eyes dark as Will whimpered and gasped and mumbled incoherently. The omega came again in just a few minutes and Hannibal fucked him through it.

'Please,' Will moaned when he came back to himself. Hannibal was moving again, eyes on Will. 'I wanna feel you,' Will mumbled. He bit his lip and Hannibal swooped down to kiss him, lips sloppy, tongues licking into each other's mouths. Sweat and come had slicked Will's body and Hannibal slid against him easily, speed picking up, balls slapping against Will's ass. 'Wanna feel you,' Will repeated. 'Want you to fill me up.'

'Will,' Hannibal gasped.

Will grinned. 'You've already bred me, alpha,' he purred. 'Filled me up with your pups. M'gonna get big. Gonna give you _alphas_.'

He knew that Hannibal wouldn't truly care if their pups were omegas; he'd love them fiercely no matter their sex. But every alpha wanted an alpha pup; wanted to preen and puff their chests out, knowing that _their_ omega had given them a strong alpha.

The alpha part of Hannibal latched onto Will's words and Hannibal fucked in harder, slammed against Will's prostate and made the omega shout his pleasure. The mattress squeaked beneath them and Will dug his nails into Hannibal's broad shoulders; moved them down and scratched lines that would turn a deep dark red in just a few minutes.

'Gonna give you more pups when I'm done,' Will gasped. Hannibal's cock felt so _good_ and his hands were squeezing Will's hips. They were pressed tight together, bodies sliding. 'Gonna get all soft and flat,' Will babbled. 'Then you're gonna fill me with seed, make me carry another pup. I'll be big again 'cause of you. I'll carry your pups again and again until I forget what it's like not to be full of _you_.'

Hannibal growled from some deep part of his chest; his fingers tightened on Will's hips and the alpha _dragged_ him down the bed, slammed their bodies together. Will shouted and had to let go of Hannibal, one hand going to the headboard to stop himself from banging into it. Hannibal fucked in, in, _in_ ; violent and rough, pushing Will deeper into the mattress. Will continued talking through his own pleasure, goading Hannibal on, making him hold tighter and push harder until-

Hannibal's knot swelled against Will's ass and the omega felt it catch on his rim. It sent different spikes of pleasure through his body; sharp and hot, painful when Hannibal just kept growing until finally, _finally_ , Hannibal's knot got too big and Will's muscles clamped down. Will came and squeezed down on his alpha, forced Hannibal over the edge with a shouted, ' _Will_!'

Will kept his eyes open through his own pleasure, watched Hannibal's wash over the alpha's face. Hannibal shook violently and barely managed to catch himself before collapsing atop Will. Will kept his legs wrapped around his mate, his arms joining when it became clear that Hannibal wasn't going to move any time soon.

Will didn't mind; he liked being covered, feeling safe and protected beneath his alpha's baulk. It was a typical omega thing, a behaviour that Will hadn't liked before bonding with Hannibal. Now he just held Hannibal tight, pressed kisses to the side of Hannibal's head, shuddered when Hannibal's hips jolted, the alpha pumping him full of come.

Hannibal only came twice, and his knot only took a few minutes to deflate. It took longer when Will was in heat or Hannibal went into rut. They didn't really break apart when they were unlocked; Hannibal just rolled over and took Will with him, keeping their arms and legs tangled together, forcing Will's head into his neck. He patted Will's sweaty curls and Will sighed.

'Don't go anywhere,' Will murmured.

He felt Hannibal chuckle. 'Where would I go, Will?'

'Dunno,' Will grumbled. 'Don't go to sleep, then. M'not done with you.'

Hannibal kissed his temple. 'I should hope not,' was all he said.

'I never will be,' Will added. It was a promise.


	7. Epilogue

 

_**Five years later** _

  
  


Jack Crawford received a letter soon after Interpol had tracked Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham to Florence. It came in a creamy envelope, the paper expensive under his gloved hands. He was sitting at his desk, only a small lamp lighting his hands. It was late, but Jack didn't have anywhere to be. Ever since his wife had passed away, he'd been spending more time at work. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that there were other killers out there; that _Lecter_ was out there with his mate and family.

He took a deep breath before unfolding the letter, reading it by the soft light;

  
  


_Dear Jack,_

  
  


_I was so sorry to hear about the passing of your mate; you have my condolences. Have you thrown yourself into the hunt, Jack? That is all that is left for you. I myself never have much spare time; the pups keep me on my toes. But you wouldn't know that, would you?_

_Will is doing wonderfully. I'm sure you would ask if you knew where we were. Interpol were clever, but not clever enough, hmm?_

_I hope that you catch the next killer, Jack. And the next. And the one after that. But there will always be another. And I'm still here, doing what I do, with Will by my side. Does it kill you a little inside? Each day passes and you are no closer to catching us._

_Rest your weary head, Jack. Will is no longer tormented by the nightmares that once plagued his mind. They're silent now. I make sure that they are._

_I'll tell the pups that dear old Uncle Jack says hello. Will and I tell them all the time about the man who introduced us. When they are older they will know that you also ripped us apart. I wonder how they will react to that._

_Goodbye, Jack. Sleep tight._

  
  


_Hannibal Lecter_

  
  


Jack crinkled the paper just a bit when he tossed it aside. It drifted down to his desk, settled over the envelope it'd come in, half hiding the paperwork Jack had been working on before going through the growing pile of mail in his in-tray.

He closed his eyes and couldn't help but picture it; Lecter killing somebody just because they'd annoyed him and he felt right in acting out his own form of justice; Will sitting there, smiling as his mate butchered someone, one hand on the swell of his stomach.

When Will had first disappeared, they'd looked everywhere. A warrant had given the FBI access to Will's medical history and it had been written right there at the end of his file; _Blood drawn November 2. Tested November 15. Results given to patient November 17. Patient eight weeks pregnant._ Katz had found the baby clothes at Lecter's house, but the medical records had made it truth. Will Graham was pregnant and everybody knew what an alpha was capable of when trying to protect their pregnant omega. The knowledge that Lecter was going to be a father would make the man even more dangerous.

It hadn't mattered, in the end. The two had escaped the country without the FBI knowing. It had been four years before the Italian police got wind of them, following a trail of missing tourists into the outskirts of Florence. The family who lived in the large house one of the victims had mentioned to a friend had vanished. It wasn't until the police matched the fingerprints to those on file that Lecter and Graham's names popped up. Interpol had gotten involved, the FBI, but no trace was left to be found.

Jack didn't know where they were now. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, in all honesty. Nothing would make him happier than to catch Hannibal Lecter once more and sentence the man to death. Will would get off luckier, probably spend the rest of his life in an asylum somewhere. The Baltimore State Hospital had closed down since Lecter's escape and Chilton's murder, but there were plenty of others.

Their pups would go into foster care. Nobody would want the offspring of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham.

Jack sighed and leaned heavily back in his chair. He felt old. He _was_ old. Doing the same thing day after day, year after year. He had nothing to show for his hard work but a few killers behind bars and an empty home. After every serial killer was found guilty and put away, Jack couldn't help but think of how they would have caught the bastard sooner if Will was still with them.

It didn't do to dwell on dreams, though. Jack scrubbed his face before remembering the latex gloves he was wearing. He scowled and picked up his phone, dialling the lab. They'd go over the letter for fingerprints, for any clues as to where Lecter had posted it from.

Jack knew that they wouldn't find anything. He was still going to try, though. He always would.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Will's smile turned into a frown when Alexander threw a rock at his little brother.

'Alex!' he shouted and the boy immediately froze. He clearly hadn't realised that his daddy was on the back porch, hands now on his hips, large belly obvious beneath the tight t-shirt he wore. It was getting colder as the sun began to sink, and Will would never hear the end of it if Hannibal caught him outside in trousers and a shirt, his socks a pair of old ones with holes. 'Alex,' Will repeated and wiggled a finger, indicating for Alexander to come closer.

The boy did, head bent and little fingers curled into fists. The four-year-old stopped just before his daddy and sniffled when Will gently slapped the back of his head. 'Apologise to your brother,' Will ordered.

'But he kept calling me stupid!' Alexander whined.

Will raised his eyebrows and looked over Alexander's head to his other son, who was now glaring at his older brother.

'Niko,' Will sighed. 'Come here. You're going to apologise to Alexander for calling him stupid, and Alexander, you're going to apologise to Nikolas for throwing a rock at him.'

Both boys groaned and whined like Will was torturing them, but the omega was unmoving. He just stared at the two until they mumbled apologises, then threatened to tell Papa until they apologised _properly_. When they were done Will ruffled their hair- Nikolas had his curls, both had Hannibal's ashen colour.

'Can we play now?' Alexander demanded. Two pairs of large burgundy eyes turned into large puppy dog eyes and Will smirked.

'Yeah, Papa hasn't started dinner yet; go on.'

The boys cheered and raced back across the lawn, all the way to the large fence that surrounded their property. The land they lived on had belonged to the Lecter family for generations; it had fallen into Hannibal's uncle's hands until Hannibal turned eighteen. Hannibal had sold it after he hunted down the men who had killed his sister, bought it back a few years later under an alias.

Will knew that Hannibal had never wanted to return to Lithuania, though he definitely enjoyed the fact that their twins would be born here. The police had found them in Florence and they'd had to move, Italy no longer sounding safe to the mated pair. Hannibal planned to move the family to Paris when their twins were a few years old.

Will smiled and rubbed a hand over his belly. He felt larger than he ever had before, the twins taking up more space than Alexander or Nikolas had when Will had been pregnant with them.

Will's mind was on the laundry he had to fold, the baths he'd have to force his pups into, the bedtime stories that would be demanded over and over again until the boys finally fell asleep. He walked through the house, down the hallway and into the small back room that was more a workshop than anything else. There were art projects on the walls, crayon drawings and paintings that Alexander and Nikolas had made for their dads. Fishing lures were up on the high shelves where the pups couldn't get to them, and toys were scattered on the floor amongst abandoned books.

Shaking his head at the mess, Will tapped on the closed door that led down to the basement. It was always locked, even when Hannibal was down there, so the omega had to wait for his mate to open it.

When he did Will smiled. There was blood on Hannibal's cheek, a scalpel in his right hand. 'Almost done?' Will asked. 'Because I've defrosted mine and the boys' meat and they'll be hungry soon.'

'Almost done,' Hannibal echoed.

'Too bad you couldn't make him scream,' Will sighed. The pig in their basement had insulted Will and Hannibal's family; he'd had the very, _very_ old belief that alphas should only mate with female omegas; that male omegas were a freak of nature and should be put down. Will had never heard that kind of talk in his lifetime. He'd been bullied because of his sex before, but never because he was considered weaker than a female omega.

'Next time,' Hannibal smirked. He never played with their food when he killed in the house; they didn't want to risk the pups hearing anything.

'Make sure you don't take too long next time,' Will huffed. The last time Hannibal had hunted, he'd been gone a week. Usually Hannibal and Will picked their dinner together; Hannibal rarely ever killed anybody without Will's okay. He almost always hunted alone, though; Will had to watch the boys, and he never truly felt the need to kill anyone. He only ever joined his husband when he felt that he _had_ to. Like that man who'd insulted Will's pups, implying that-

'Go and keep an eye on the pups, Will,' Hannibal interrupted Will's thoughts, giving him a quick kiss.

'M'kay,' Will hummed and rubbed his belly. 'Don't keep me hungry too long, Papa.'

Hannibal grumbled good-naturedly and Will snickered. He was more than six months into his third pregnancy and Hannibal had flown into hover mode again. Having twins meant that Hannibal was worse this time around than even the first time, and they'd been running from the FBI when Will carried Alexander.

_A girl would be nice_ , Will thought, and not for the first time.  _Even just one_ . Hannibal had told Will that he wanted a girl, but he'd be happy with two more boys.  _We'll just have to try again_ , Will thought, smiling as he sat on the wooden bench he and Hannibal had made shortly after they'd moved in. He leaned back and sighed as he rubbed his stomach. Sometimes being pregnant was horrible; his feet always ached- his back, too- and he always see-sawed between ravenous hunger and wanting to throw up when something disagreed with him.

It was worth it, though. He smiled and looked at his pups, still chasing each other around the yard. It was  _always_ worth it.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Hannibal had cut up the lungs in the basement and already put away the other organs he was keeping. He'd dispose of the body later, when Alexander and Nikolas were asleep and Will was sated. He put the bowl on the kitchen counter and went through the back door. Will was napping on the bench but opened his eyes and smiled when Hannibal ruffled his hair. Their bond sung beneath their skin, stronger now than it had ever been.

Before Hannibal could say anything Nikolas was shouting and he and Alexander were rushing towards him. Hannibal smiled and opened his arms, rocking back on his feet when his pups threw themselves at him.

'Papa, Papa!' Alexander shouted.

'Are you gonna play with us?' Nikolas demanded.

'After dinner, which I'm about to start,' Hannibal said.

Alexander pouted and Nikolas told him, in broken Lithuanian, that dinner could wait and that Hannibal _had_ to play with them.

'Daddy needs to eat,' Hannibal told them. 'You want your siblings to be strong, don't you?'

Alexander was still pouting but he nodded, and Nikolas reluctantly let him go.

'I do, Papa,' Alexander said, voice suddenly stern. 'So make lots and lots of food so Daddy 'mains strong and our brothers get here sooner.'

' _Remains_ , love,' Hannibal corrected. He kissed Alexander's cheek and the boy poked his tongue out at him, dashing off before his papa could reprimand him. Nikolas smiled and accepted his kiss before going off to play with his brother. 'Are they behaving themselves?' Hannibal asked as he stood.

'More or less,' Will replied.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows, wanting to know what the _less_ was, but Will waved it aside.

'I found a boys name I like,' Will changed the subject as he rubbed his belly, wedding ring glinting on his left ring finger. They hadn't married officially; Will had simply started calling Hannibal his husband one day shortly after Alexander was born. Hannibal had bought their rings and presented them to his mate, who'd smiled before putting his on.

'Oh?' Hannibal hummed. He sat down next to Will; dinner could wait a few seconds.

'Micah,' Will said. 'It means “Gift from God”.'

Hannibal swallowed thickly and glanced away, looking out across the yard at their pups. Will didn't push him; he just waited.

'So does Mischa,' Hannibal eventually said, voice soft.

'I know,' Will murmured. 'Most of the baby name websites I looked at agreed.' He paused before rubbing Hannibal's thigh. 'If we have a girl we can name her Mischa.'

Hannibal nodded and when he finally looked back at Will he had himself put together. Will smiled and leaned over to kiss his mate, but didn't get very far, his stomach in the way. He huffed and Hannibal chuckled softly, closing the distance between them to kiss the omega properly.

'And we don't have to name her Mischa if you don't want,' Will murmured when they drew apart. 'We can pick a different name. Whatever you're comfortable with, okay?'

'Thank you, Will,' Hannibal said softly.

'It's fine,' Will responded. He knew that Mischa's death had hurt Hannibal deeply; a wound that would never truly heal. It might not have made Hannibal what he was- no, Will and Hannibal both agreed that the alpha would have become a monster even if his family had survived- but it had definitely led to some of his behaviour, cannibalism in particular. His family's death, Mischa's death, had just made the monster that was Hannibal Lecter a little more dangerous.

'Mischa and Micah,' Will said with a smile. 'I like them.'

'And if we have two girls?' Hannibal asked. 'Or two more boys?'

'We'll come up with more names,' Will shrugged. He then patted Hannibal on the arm and said, 'Go make me lots and lots of food; I'm hungry.'

It was an order, rather than a question, and Hannibal smirked as he got to his feet.

'Yes, _mylimasis_.' He bent down to kiss his mate one last time, would have kept kissing him if Will hadn't shoved him away with a breathy chuckle. Hannibal went back into the house and pulled out everything he'd need for dinner, making sure to keep his meat separate from his family's. He'd just put the pups' meat in the pan when a shout from outside drew his attention.

He lifted his head to see Alexander trying to pick his little brother up, Nikolas squealing between laughs. Alexander finally gave up, he and Nikolas giggling together. Alexander said something and Nikolas nodded. Then the two were off again, rushing around and playing a game that only they knew the rules to.

Hannibal could only just make out Will if he leaned over the corner of the counter and peered sideways. The omega's eyes were closed but he was rubbing his stomach, a small smile on his face. He was only wearing trousers and a t-shirt, thick socks with holes covering his feet. Hannibal tsked. He'd go upstairs and get a jumper in a few minutes; he wanted to cook the boys' meat first.

He kept his eyes on Will for a little while, the smells of cooking steak mixing with the fresh air coming through the open window. If Hannibal breathed deeply enough, he could convince himself that he could smell his mate and pups. Their scents were layered over everything inside the house, including Hannibal himself. But he liked when it mixed with nature, their happiness smelling like warm milk mixed with honey.

A smile on his face, Hannibal tore his eyes away from Will, from their pups, and went back to cooking.

  
  


_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Alexander is almost five, Nikolas is three. I picture the twins as being a girl and a boy; fraternal but both having Will's eye and hair colour, and they'd definitely be named Mischa and Micah. I also see Alexander and the twins presenting as alphas when they're older, and Nikolas being an omega.
> 
> So, that's it! Short, I know, but I hadn't originally planned on continuing past chapter one, as we all know. This was a lot of fun to write, though, and the first omegaverse story I tried my hand at, despite being a big fan of the 'verse.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thanks for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate them!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> IBegToDreamAndDiffer


End file.
